


Sweet Submission

by KittyKatja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dubious Consent, F/M, Human Trafficking, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatja/pseuds/KittyKatja
Summary: Tabitha Martin must learn her limits and how far she's willing to push London's most brutal human trafficker, Loki Laufeyson.
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Testing the waters here. Let me know what you guys think.

Loki Laufeyson stormed into the room in a rage. Never in ten years of his business dealings had he had to come down and deal with anything of this level. When his men had called him to tell him what had happened, he couldn’t believe his ears. One of the girls they were trafficking had actually _bitten_ the client buying her. Now the client was pissed and wanted Laufeyson himself to make it better.

Loki looked around the room and saw his two men, one on either side of a redheaded girl who was bound and gagged. Loki was surprised he was being called in for this, the girl couldn’t be taller than 5’3” and looked like she weighed maybe 140 lbs. She must have given the client hell though because there was blood on her face from wherever she had bitten the man. Her hands were fighting against the restraints and it was obvious she was wearing herself out. Loki would sort that out in a minute. He turned to his men, “What the fuck, Johnson?”

“I don’t know, Mr. Laufeyson. We got her in yesterday, state side. Some American owed you a debt and found this.” He kicked the girl on the floor, causing her to cry out against the gag. “We were handing her over to Mr. Adelman today and she just lunged at him and bit him. She hadn’t done anything like this since we picked her up.”

Mr. Adelman spoke up. “I wasn’t told I would be buying an _untrained_ whore, Laufeyson.”

Loki turned on the man very slowly. “It is _Mr._ Laufeyson and I apologize for the inconvenience. You most assuredly should not have received one so new.” Mr. Adelman had a bite mark on his wrist. “I will see to it that she is dealt with. And you of course will receive a trained whore at half the cost if you’d prefer.”

Mr. Adelman had looked like he was about to fight the offer but fell silent under Loki’s stern glare. “That will, that will suffice. I hope you take this whore out back and deal with her.” He looked at the girl murderously before turning and leaving the room with the man who wasn’t Johnson.

Loki turned back to the girl who had just cost him a ton of money. “Oh, she will be dealt with personally by me.” Loki crouched in front of the girl and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her head back and finding glaring emerald eyes. “Oh, if looks could kill.” He laughed at her when she actually growled at him.

Tabitha Martin had spent the last 48 hours in a complete stupor. Saturday night she had went out on the first date she had been on in at least a year. From what she could vaguely remember he had stabbed her with a syringe on the way home and then she woke up on a private jet with her hands handcuffed and her feet shackled. There were two other girls who looked just as confused as she felt. Tabitha was fuzzy on the details but the next thing she knew was she was being told she _belonged_ to a Mr. Adelman. The man was at least 60 and when he touched her face, she did the only thing she could do with bound hands and shackled feet, bit him. She really hadn’t meant to bite so hard there was blood.

Tabitha growled as her hair was grabbed and her head pulled back. She opened her eyes to see a man with a stern expression on his face. He had shoulder length black hair and was wearing what looked to be a well fit suit with a green tie. His eyes were a cold, hard blue green and they scared her a little, but she wasn’t about to let that show. Tabitha glared at him since now she was gagged as well as bound.

“I don’t think we’ve ever had one feisty enough to bite.” The man said. She was trying to remember what they had addressed him as. Laufeyson? Tabitha tried to get out of his grasp, but it only tightened on her hair and she made a pained sound. “Hit, scream, kick, yes, but bite?” The man looked up at the one who had kicked her. “Have her brought to my house. I want to break this one in personally.”

Tabitha didn’t like the sound of that, but her hair was released, and she growled at the man again, glaring as hard as she could at him. It only caused him to laugh again. She heard his footsteps as he left the room and then made another fighting noise around the gag as Johnson stabbed another syringe into her. “Don’t want you fighting during transport.” Tabitha’s eyes slowly began to close, and she was out again, unsure of what was going to happen to her again.

When Tabitha came to, she had no idea how much time had passed. Her eyes were bleary as she opened them. She tried to slowly move her arms and found they were still cuffed, this time to something. Tabitha looked in the direction and found a chain connected to her and then to a headboard. She tried to twist her hands this way and that to see if she could get any leverage, but she was truly stuck.

Tabitha looked down and her feet were untied at least. Her jaw was aching from the ball gag that was still there. She looked around the room, taking in the extremely well decorated room. There were hardwood floors and at least one plush looking rug on the floor next to the bed that she could see. A desk sat in one corner of the room and there was an empty closet that looked like a walk-in that she could see from the bed. The doors were massive wooden things that showed that wherever she was a place of opulence.

Tabitha screamed against the gag and kicked the bed, trying to get free again. This had to be a dream, this couldn’t be her life. She wriggled to her knees and began trying a new angle. The door behind her opened and she jumped, turning to see the same man from before who had grabbed her hair. Damnit what did they say his name was, again? Tabitha squirmed away as he approached the bed, backing herself up against the headboard.

The man stood at the edge of the bed, no suit jacket or tie this time, and began to roll up his sleeves as if he was about to start work. He was taller than she could remember. “You must be hungry.” He smiled at her and it unnerved her. Something about it seemed almost kind. “Now I am going to have a tray of food brought in. I’m going to ungag you so you can eat. If you bite me,” His voice went from kind to a very fearsome thing that made her insides flip. “I will punish you severely.” Tabitha’s stomach grumbled at the mention of food. It was true she was hungry; she couldn’t remember having anything to eat since Saturday night. The man heard it and smirked at her. “Nod if you agree to not bite me so that you can eat.”

Tabitha nodded weakly as she realized how much of her strength had been zapped from fighting. The man reached behind her and undid the clasp, pulling the ball out of her mouth. She groaned as her jaw was finally free to go to its normal resting position. Her hands jerked to go to rub at her jaw and she swore. “Fuck!”

The man arched an eyebrow at her. He grabbed her by the jaw and gently rubbed. “Ball gags for extended periods of time can hurt. Maybe next time we won’t bite, hmm?” Tabitha tipped her head away from him, not wanting his hands on her. “Oh, you are going to be fun. Now then, in order for you to eat, I need to unchain you. But I need to make sure you’re not going to do something stupid.” Tabitha just stared at him, was he serious? “So, if I uncuff you will you sit still like a good girl so you can eat?” Her stomach betrayed her again and she nodded again, tears welling in her eyes. “We use words here when we are not gagged.”

Tabitha spoke softly but with venom in it. “Yes.” She glared up at him.

Before she could register what happened his hand was on her face and he was squeezing her sore jaw. “Yes, _sir._ ” He growled at her.

Tabitha wanted to refuse that, but she was starving and could smell the scent of a hot meal wafting through the door. She tried to break free to turn from him, but his grasp tightened to a painful extent and his eyes had turned dark. A whimper escaped her lips and he released her, crossing his arms as he waited on an answer. Tabitha took in her predicament. Her hands were cuffed and chained, this man looked like he could overpower her, and she was hungry. She dropped her head in defeat and whispered again. “Yes, sir.”

“Good girl.” He pulled a key ring out of his pocket and unhooked the cuffs. “Now, stay right there.” Tabitha immediately began rubbing her wrists, pulling her knees up to her chest. “Bring in the tray Margie.”

A short, fat woman with graying hair came in carrying a tray designed for eating in bed that had food, water, and orange juice on it. She set the tray on the nightstand and turned to the man. “Anything else, Mr. Laufeyson?” He shook his head and she bustled back out quickly, shutting the door behind her.

Tabitha watched as this Laufeyson inspected the tray and then set the tray in front of her. “Here you are. Soup, juice, and water.” Tabitha took in the meal, which was bland compared to what she expected, but the soup smelled delicious. Her eyes darted from the food to Laufeyson, scared to even touch it. “Go ahead, it’s not poisoned. It _is_ bland because I have a feeling that my men haven’t fed you in days.” Tabitha went to pick up the spoon and he stopped her. “What do you say when someone gives you something?”

She looked back at him incredulously. He couldn’t be serious, but the look he gave her suggested he was. “Th..thank you.” His brows furrowed and she quickly added, “Sir.”

“Good girl.”

His hand released hers and she grabbed the spoon, her hand shaking a little as she began to eat the food. Laufeyson stood there watching her eat the whole meal, she stopped halfway through the soup. “I don’t think I can eat anymore.” She said softly.

Laufeyson nodded and moved the tray, letting her keep the glass of water. She sipped it slowly as he studied her. His arms were crossed again. “Now then. Some introductions are in order.” He moved the chair from the desk over to the side of the bed and sat down. “My name is Loki Laufeyson. You will either call me Mr. Laufeyson or sir unless directed otherwise. Do you understand?” Tabitha nodded and he snapped at her. “Words.”

She jumped at him snapping at her and nodded again. “Yes, sir.”

“Looks like it’s going to take a while for that to stick.” He glared at her and then his expression softened. “What is your name?”

Tabitha didn’t want to give him that, but she felt like she had no choice. “Tabitha. Tabitha Martin, Mr. Laufeyson.”

“How old are you Tabitha?”

“Twenty-five.” Tabitha hugged herself, pulling her knees up and trying to pull the skirt of the dress that she was still wearing down. Loki didn’t correct her on her manners this time and she looked over at him to find him studying her again. He was leaned forward on his knees, scrutinizing her.

“I’m going to lay some rules down for you Tabitha. First and foremost, you now belong to me _personally_. Which means your future behavior reflects on me.”

Tabitha suddenly exclaimed. “I don’t fucking belong to anyone.” She shot him a daring glare and he was out of the chair in a flash.

Loki grabbed her wrist with his right hand and her jaw with his left, squeezing again. “You are going to learn to respect me, Tabitha. And you most certainly belong to me now.” He released her jaw as soon as she made a pained noise. “You are in a foreign country without your identification. With no proof of who you are. Whether you like it or not you are reliant upon me being kind to you. So, watch your mouth, little girl.”

Tabitha resented being called little girl and she began to claw at his hand to free her wrist. He took the opportunity to grab her other hand and tightened his grasp on both of them. She gasped at the pain and began to try to get footing. “Let me go, you bastard.” Tabitha regretted saying that within seconds. Loki’s hands released her, and he backhanded her hard enough to knock her into the bed. Tears immediately began to well in her eyes again.

Loki was glaring down on her. “We can do this the hard way or the easy way.” Tabitha cautiously moved her hand to where he had hit her, the tears brimming over. “I would prefer the easy way. I don’t _want_ to hurt you, Tabitha.” Tabitha suddenly burst into tears, clutching the blanket on the bed, and hiding her face from Loki. She twitched when she felt his hand in her hair, expecting him to grasp it like he had before, but he merely stroked it. “Tabitha, look at me.” When she didn’t, he grabbed her hair and pulled her up. “I said look at me.”

Tabitha’s hands flew to the hand buried in her hair and scrabbled to get free. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, sir!”

Loki released her. “There you go. Was that so hard?” Tabitha shook her head. “Now let’s get you something to sleep in.” Loki walked to the door and opened it, saying something to someone. A bag was handed in and he brought it over to the bed. “I will have more clothes purchased for you; this was what I could get for you for the evening.” He set the bag on the bed.

Tabitha whispered. “Thank you…sir.” She felt trapped and had no idea what this man wanted with her, but she could guess it was more than something to hit.

“Good girl. The bathroom is there.” He pointed. “You will be locked in here. I will be back in the morning.”

Tabitha watched as he left and heard the door lock behind him. It took a long time for her to calm her crying and take a look at the bag. A pair of cotton pajama bottoms, a t-shirt, and a pair of underwear were in the bag. She stood shakily taking it to the bathroom with her. Tabitha stared at the lavish bathroom and it took her a good five minutes to figure out the shower. She squealed when it rained cold water down on her and she quickly figured out how to get the water hot. There were bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and lavender body wash. She scrubbed herself from head to toe, unsure as to what had been done to her in the few days since she had went on that date.

Once she finished her shower, she examined herself in the mirror. Puffy eyes and a bruising cheek. She dressed in the clothes that had been given to her and climbed in the bed, curling under the blankets and crying herself into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha follows the rules and gets an unwanted treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con stuff. Please read at your own risk. I also welcome any and all feedback!

Tabitha woke to the sound of a key in a lock. She blearily sat up and looked to see Loki coming in with Margie behind him carrying a breakfast tray. Loki took the tray from her and waited until Tabitha sat up to put it on her lap. “Breakfast.” The desk chair from the night before was still in the same place, he sat down and watched Tabitha eat again. Tabitha took him in out of the corner of her eye, he was wearing a similar suit to the day before, except it was all black even the tie.

Tabitha looked down at the oatmeal and toast; her stomach rumbling and betraying her again. She went to pick up the spoon and Loki coughed. Her green eyes turned to him and she whispered, “Thank you, Mr. Laufeyson.”

Loki nodded and she began to eat, hungrier than she had been the night before. She was able to finish the entirety of the meal and Loki moved the tray when she was done. “How did you sleep, Tabitha?”

Tabitha gave a shrug. “Ok.” She added a sir belated when she saw him shift towards her. Tabitha wasn’t used to addressing anyone like this.

Loki sat back down, studying her. “I have a few more questions for you Tabitha. And another rule, but first, tell me what rule number one is.”

Tabitha thought for a few seconds and then whispered through gritted teeth. “I belong to you, sir.”

“Very good.” Loki smiled, praising her. “Rule number two: You are to do what you are told without complaint. If you complain or act out there will be punishments.”

Tabitha snapped her head to him and glared. Punishments didn’t sound good. “I’m not a child.”

“No, you definitely are not. I don’t deal in children.” Loki said it firmly and matter of fact.

Tabitha frowned, taking very little comfort in the way he said that. “But you trade in people.” She whispered it.

Loki nodded. “You are correct. I also deal in other business that isn’t people.” He smoothed out his suit. “Question time. Do you have any family or connections that are going to cause me problems?”

Tabitha looked at him shocked. “Problems how, Mr. Laufeyson?”

“Are there going to be huge manhunts for you?”

Tabitha suddenly burst into tears as she shook her head no. She realized that no one was going to miss her back in America. “No, sir. I don’t have any family.”

Tabitha was suddenly shocked as Loki moved and was at the edge of the bed, hand stroking her hair softly like he had after he had slapped her. She jerked a little at first, but he dug his hand in her hair as a warning and she stopped moving. “Shhh, don’t cry, little one.” He crouched by the side of the bed so that she had to look at him. “I _will_ take care of you if you follow the rules that I provide for you. Nod if you understand.” Tabitha nodded because she felt she had no choice. Loki glanced at his watch and then back to Tabitha. “I have to go to work. I will be back after lunch. Margie will be bringing your food and she will report to me if you do anything stupid. So, don’t, okay?”

Tabitha nodded again, her tears subsiding under his surprisingly soft touch as he stroked her hair. He cupped her bruised cheek lightly, stroking it before standing, and going to leave. Tabitha suddenly spoke up. “Mr. Laufeyson? What day is it?”

“It is Wednesday, little one.” He left without saying anything else to her, locking the door behind him.

Wednesday. That meant it had been four days. Four whole days without her medication. She crawled under the blankets trying to figure out what had happened to her life and how she had ended up here. Tabitha laid in the bed for at least an hour before she began inspecting the room. There was a large window next to the desk that when she looked out, she noticed she was on the 2nd floor. Tabitha tested the window and was surprised it opened. She shook her head after briefly considering jumping when she saw the fencing around the yard. Wherever she was, she was stuck for the time being.

Tabitha assumed it was around noon when she heard the lock opening, she dashed back to the bed, to hide herself on the chance it was Loki. It turned out to be Margie, carrying in a tray for lunch. “Good afternoon, dear. I’ve brought you a nice lunch and a couple of small surprises.” She winked at Tabitha as she set the tray down for her and took the breakfast one. Tabitha looked at the tray and on it was chicken salad, a cup of hot tea, a plate of cookies, and a book. “I thought you could use something to do while you’re in here recuperating.”

Tabitha stared at the woman incredulously. Recuperating? From what? She went to open her mouth, but the maid was already bustling out the door, locking it behind her. Tabitha sighed and grabbed the plate of cookies and the book. It was a very worn copy of Pride & Prejudice, Tabitha suspected it belonged to the maid personally. She had read this book at least six times, but it was something to do so she lost herself among the Bennet family drama and ate the cookies, letting the tea go cold and ignoring the chicken salad entirely.

Tabitha looked up when the door unlocked again, and Loki walked in. He crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. “I see Margie didn’t follow my instructions entirely.” Tabitha was shoving the last cookie into her mouth which made him smirk at her. “I see you ignored the bulk of your lunch.” His voice had a dark tone to it. “That won’t do.”

Tabitha sat up quickly. “I’m sorry, sir. I just…I was bored.”

Loki nodded. “I’ll get some more books for you then. I need you to stay on the bed right now, can you do that?” Tabitha nodded, feeling like she didn’t have a choice. Loki opened the door completely. “Margie, bring the things in.” Tabitha stayed right where she was as the maid made several trips, carrying in bags of clothing. Her eyes went wide as she saw some designer names on the paper bags. “You were good today according to Margie, so this is your first example of what happens when you are good.” Loki shut the door behind Margie after she left, locking it. “As pleasant a sight as it would be, I can not have you running around naked. Now what do we say?”

Tabitha snapped out of her stupor and stammered. “Thank…thank you sir.”

“Good girl. I want you to spend the rest of the afternoon putting your new things away.”

Tabitha nodded. “Yes, Mr. Laufeyson.”

Loki left the room and Tabitha went into the closet after she heard the lock click. A very small part of her was eager to see what these clothes were. She spent the better part of three hours hanging up all sorts of designer dresses, jeans, and tops. There were even graphic t-shirts, pajamas, underwear. All of them were close to or her actual size which meant the stuff that she had shed the night before Loki had went through. She shuddered at the invasion of privacy.

Loki came back well after she had eaten her dinner that Margie had brought her and inspected the closet. “Good job, little one.” He turned on her and she suddenly was reminded of a cat after it’s prey. She jumped on the bed, the one space that felt like it was hers and tried to hide from the stare. “You deserve a reward for following orders.” Everything in Tabitha was sending off warning signs. She tried to get off the other side of the bed as Loki approached but he grabbed her ankle and yanked her forward. “As long as you don’t fight, this will be perfectly fine.”

Tabitha tried to wriggle away as his hands grabbed at her and set her on the edge of the bed. “What…please…please no.” Her top was removed, and her hands went immediately to cover her breasts. “Mr. Laufeyson, no…”

Loki grabbed her pajama bottoms and pulled them down. That triggered something in Tabitha, and she began to fight him, pushing at him to get him away. Loki growled when she struck his chest and her eyes went wide as she remembered he wasn’t afraid to hit back. “I told you this is a _reward_. This will be your last warning, little one or I will make it a punishment.”

“Please…please…” She started to sob as her underwear were pulled off and she was pushed back on the bed, naked and bared to him. Loki was manhandling her with a strength she didn’t know he possessed. “I will keep being good, just please not this.”

Loki hummed and slid his hands over her thighs, Tabitha recoiled, and he pinned her legs down. “If you don’t stop, I will handcuff you.”

“I don’t want, please let me have my clothes back, sir.” One of Loki’s hands trailed up her thigh, exploring her body. She shivered at the light touches which were the opposite of what she expected and tried to squirm away again. “I promise I’ll be good.”

“I know you will, little one.” One hand pinned her down and the other went between her legs, fingers exploring her folds. “Because you don’t want the punishment that will happen if you aren’t.”

Tabitha squirmed again. “No, please…” She was crying hard as he explored the most intimate part of her body. Her hands went to her face as her body betrayed her, a slick wetness beginning to form at the opening. Loki gave a noise of approval and began to spread the wetness around, sliding a single finger up to her clit. She jerked when he began to make small circles around it.

“That’s a good girl.” He whispered as she began to get wetter, the little nub turning hard as she began to get aroused against her will. Tabitha went to kick at him to get him off, but he was quicker, the hand that was holding her down grabbing her leg and slamming it into the mattress. “Behave. Be a good girl.”

Tabitha let out a choked sob, hating herself and her body for betraying her. “Please stop, stop, sir.”

Loki shook his head. “Haven’t you figured out what you’re here for yet, Tabitha?” He slid a finger in her slick entrance with ease and she whined. Loki arched an eyebrow. “Relax, little one.”

Tabitha couldn’t relax though; this was a violation of her body and her body was letting him. She squirmed as a second finger joined the first, gasping as he began to move them in her. “No, no…”

Loki smirked down at her and curled his fingers gently, brushing up against her g-spot. Her legs lifted instinctively and her back tried to arch against the hand holding her down. His hand moved and he began to work her up, watching as she become unwound. “Yes…” He growled at her. “That’s my little one.”

Tabitha heard the praise and she tried to jerk away; she wasn’t his. No, she couldn’t be. Her body was disagreeing with her though. Suddenly his thumb was at her clit, rubbing those tiny circles again only firmer this time. “Please stop, I don’t wan…I don’t…”

Loki didn’t stop, he began to move his fingers a little faster. Tabitha began to pant unable to stop herself as her release was approaching. She stopped trying to get away, suddenly needing the release. Hips pushed to meet his finger thrusts and Loki chuckled. “Good girl, good girl.” Tabitha whined again, hating herself, and her body for liking this. She couldn’t remember anyone ever touching her like this. “Look at me, Tabitha.” She looked up at him, his intense eyes locked on her face. Loki began running his free hand over her thigh, pushing her leg up so that he could get his fingers deeper and just right. Tabitha cried out, her eyes closing tight as she released on his hand. Loki chuckled and worked her down slowly. He pulled his fingers out gently and she heard him licking his fingers clean. “Oh, you taste _delightful_.”

Tabitha let out another choked sob and hid her face, trying to get away from his prying eyes. She didn’t know what was going to happen to her next, but she was afraid of all the possibilities. Loki stroked her shaking thighs lightly and she looked up at him through her hands.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it, little one?” Loki smiled at her. “There will be plenty more of those in your future if you keep being good.” Tabitha watched in horror as he adjusted his pants.

“Please no more. No more, sir. Please.”

“Don’t worry. I’m saving that particular treat.” He growled at her and she let out another sob. Loki left the room after giving her a little more praise. “You were such a good girl, you did better than I expected.”

Tabitha forced herself up and stumbled to the bathroom, turning on the shower to the hottest she could stand and sitting under the raining shower head. She began scrubbing herself with the lavender body wash, shaking as she sobbed. The realization of her true purpose at Loki Laufeyson’s hitting her hard.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha doesn't follow instructions

Tabitha woke the next morning to Loki coming in the room again. She had spent most of the night after her shower curled up under the covers in the bed trying to calm herself and as such, she was buried under them at the moment. Loki came over and pulled the covers back. “Good morning, little one.”

“My name is _Tabitha.”_ She growled.

Loki sighed and dug a hand into her hair, pulling her up to a sitting position with great ease. She scrabbled, trying to get away from him. “Try that again, little one.”

“Good morning!” She practically yelled. Loki growled and shook her. “Sir! Good morning, _sir.”_

“That’s better.” Loki let her go and she grabbed her head, looking up at him no longer bleary from the morning wakeup. “I have brought you breakfast and a few extra books this morning.” Tabitha didn’t say anything, still trying to wake up from a night of heavy crying and shame. Loki growled at her. “I am in no mood for your insolence this morning, Tabitha.”

Tabitha looked up at him confused. “I…I am sorry, sir. Thank you…thank you, sir.”

“Even better.” His voice went from menacing to a more cheerful tone when she complied with his requests. He called in Margie to bring in the tray and the books. “These are from my personal library so be kind to them.” Margie set down a tray with eggs, toast, and bacon on it as well as a cup of coffee this time. Tabitha made a pleased noise when she saw the coffee. Loki smiled down at her. “I told you coffee would be a hit over the tea, Margie. She’s from America.”

Tabitha looked up and whispered a thanks to both Margie and Loki. Margie smiled at her. “It’s no problem dear. I’ll make sure to send coffee and cold drinks up for you from now on.” Margie then turned and left the room. Tabitha liked Margie, she seemed genuine even if she was complicit in Tabitha being held captive.

Loki sat on the edge of the bed. “Very good manners, little one.” He stroked her hair, making Tabitha flinch again. His touch made her shudder. She wasn’t completely sure what he was capable of, but she knew what he wanted now that she wasn’t blurred from sedatives. “You might earn yourself a reward if you keep being so good.” Tabitha swallowed hard, not wanting to know what he meant by reward. “Now, I will be gone again today. Margie will report on if you behave or if you are out of line in anyway.”

Loki stroked her hair again, his hand going down her back. Tabitha shuddered at the feather light touch through the pajamas she was wearing as it reminded her of her body’s betrayal last night and she looked up at Loki. She tried to glare at him, but he just chuckled at her, having felt the reaction.

“Be good, little one. Tomorrow will be a big day for you, and I want it to go easy for you.” He leaned down, brushing his lips against the top of her head in a strange display of affection and then disappeared.

Tabitha combed out her hair, trying to rid herself of the touches. She ate her breakfast and sipped the coffee happily before checking out the books. Loki had given her a variety of books, the first book of Game of Thrones, a history book, and a few fiction novels, one of which she recognized as a rare erotica series. She flushed and put that book aside, deciding to not read that one.

Around noon Margie came in with the lunch tray. “I hope you like cold soda, dear. Mr. Laufeyson usually doesn’t allow soda in the house, but I told him since you were recuperating some treats were in order.”

“Thank you, Margie.” Tabitha gave the woman a small smile.

“Of course. Also, dear, don’t sit around in your pajamas all day! Mr. Laufeyson bought you those beautiful clothes, you should wear them. He will be pleased.” That was the last thing Tabitha wanted, was Loki happy.

“I will consider it, Margie.” Margie nodded, taking the morning breakfast tray out with her and relocking the door.

Tabitha thought about what Loki could have told the household she was recuperating from and shook her head. She ate the tuna sandwich and the cold soda that Margie brought her. Grinning when she saw another plate of those buttery cookies. Tabitha curled up on the bed with the cookies and the Game of Thrones book, spending her day reading, and munching the cookies. Dinner time rolled around, and Margie brought the tray with no Loki in sight.

Tabitha breathed a sigh of relief after Margie relocked the door. No Loki. She tucked into the chicken carbonara and the garlic bread. She got up and went to take a shower after she finished eating, her third day here and she was already trying to keep a routine from going insane. She finished her shower and wrapped herself in one of the big fluffy towels. Tabitha stepped out of bathroom, walking into the big walk in closet to get pajamas out of the drawer.

Dropping the towel, she stepped out of the closet naked, carrying the items she was going to sleep in towards the bed. She screamed when she looked up and saw Loki sitting on the bed staring at her like she was dessert. Tabitha dashed back into the closet. She started shaking when she heard him laughing. “Come out, little one. Let me see you dress.”

Even though he was laughing she could hear the command in his voice. She came out, shaking and pulling the clothes on quickly, hoping to get it over with. Once she was dressed, she stood in the center of the room awkwardly, glancing up at him. “Good evening, Mr. Laufeyson.”

“Good evening, little one.” He stood up and walked over to her, running his hands from her shoulders down her arms. “I wanted to come talk to you about tomorrow.” Tabitha looked up at him, he had a concerned look on his face. “Tomorrow I am having a doctor come to check you out and get you a birth control option.”

Tabitha’s eyes went wide. “I…I don’t need that, Mr. Laufeyson. I…I have an IUD.” She flushed a bright red.

Loki arched an eyebrow. “Well, that is excellent news.” He smiled. “I’m still going to have the doctor check you out.” He cupped her face, causing her to flinch. “Shh, shh. I want to make sure that you are okay before we proceed further in your training.”

Tabitha crossed her arms as he stroked the bruise on her cheek, trying to make herself smaller than she already was. “Training?”

Loki smiled at her, playing with the soft wavy hair. “Are you playing innocent or have you really not figured out why I’m keeping you?” Tabitha averted her eyes and didn’t answer. Loki sighed and the hand in her hair tightened just a little. “Look at me, little one.” Her eyes snapped up to him and he gave her a warm smile that actually made him look like an amiable person. “Do you know why you are here?”

Tabitha opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times and then finally blurted out. “To have sex with you. Sir.”

Loki smiled at her. “That is one reason I am keeping you.” He stroked her cheek very lightly again and Tabitha had to stop herself from jerking away again. “But to be honest, the fact that you _bit_ someone shows that you won’t take orders lightly and I so love breaking that.” Tabitha felt tears well in her eyes at his words. “Don’t cry, once you’re broken in, I won’t get rid of you.”

Tabitha jumped as his hands slid around her, pulling her into a hug. He smelled… _lovely._ Tabitha cursed herself mentally for thinking that. Her tears welled over as she chastised herself for enjoying a hug and the scent of this man who had already violated her once in the past three days and was planning others. Loki pulled her in closer, rubbing her back to calm her down.

Once Tabitha had cried herself out, Loki walked her to the bed. “In you get, little one.” She crawled into the bed, afraid to disobey him. “The doctor will be here shortly after breakfast. I recommend you wear some of the new clothes that I purchased for you instead of staying in pajamas.”

Tabitha was confused as Loki tucked her in, stroking her hair again before leaving the room and locking her in. She couldn’t figure out what he was after with her. Sex, yes, but the rest of it was confusing her. She finally fell asleep deciding to ignore the weird behavior.

Tabitha was awakened by Margie coming in with her breakfast tray. “Good morning, dear Tabitha. I have breakfast for you.”

Tabitha sat up and was pleased to see Margie and not Loki waking her up. “Good morning Margie. Thank you.”

Margie smiled. “You are so sweet dear. Eat up and get dressed. Mr. Laufeyson wanted me to tell you the doctor will be here in an hour. He wants you ready for them.”

Tabitha scarfed down the food and contemplated getting dressed. She decided not to get dressed, her depression over the situation was setting in and she just couldn’t be bothered. Tabitha buried herself back in the blankets and waited for whatever fresh hell this doctor was going to bring on her. She didn’t even look up when the door opened, and Loki came in. “Are you kidding me, Tabitha?” He hissed. He jerked the blankets back, causing her to jump. “Get up.”

Tabitha grabbed at the blankets and pulled them back over her head. “Why? It’s not like I get to leave this room.”

Loki growled and yanked the blankets from her again, his hand darting out and grabbing her wrist in a vice like grasp. “Tabitha get dressed, now.” He pulled her out of the bed and dragged her to the closet. He stood in front of the door and crossed his arms. She reluctantly grabbed a bra, a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt.

“Can you turn around, please?”

“No.” He growled it at her, causing her to jump a little. She quickly dressed with her back to him. Loki reached out when she was done pulling the shirt over her head and grabbed her again, turning her around roughly. “When Margie tells you, I said to do something, you do it. There will be consequences for you disobeying me, but I don’t have time to do it right now the doctor has arrived.”

Tabitha suddenly started to shake as she was dragged back into the room and put on the edge of the bed. Loki then went to the door and let the doctor in. It was a nice looking, middle aged woman with short spikey hair. She smiled warmly at Tabitha and sat in the desk chair, facing her while Loki leaned on the door, arms crossed. “Hi Tabitha, I am Dr. Webber. I am here to give you a once over and make sure you’re healthy per Mr. Laufeyson’s request. I’m going to ask you a few questions.”

Tabitha nodded and politely answered the doctor’s questionnaire. When they got to mental health questions Tabitha began to get a little squirmy. Trying not to answer them. “I…I…those aren’t important.” She stuck her chin out as if she was just trying to be defiant.

Dr. Webber looked at her. “I assure you these questions are very important. Now please answer them.”

There was a cough from the door and Tabitha glanced at Loki who was glowering at her. She hugged herself, desperately wanting to avoid them. She took a deep breath and answered quietly. “I was diagnosed with an anxiety disorder.” Tabitha stirred; this was information she didn’t want Loki knowing. “I’m supposed to be on medication. It’s also why I have an IUD; I can’t take hormonal birth control.”

Loki gave her a level gaze as Dr. Webber spoke, telling her that she’d make sure to put in an order for medication to be given over. Tabitha looked from the doctor back to Loki. How was that going to work? The doctor came over and took Tabitha’s vitals. “I’m going to need to draw some blood from you, Tabitha. Per Mr. Laufeyson’s request.”

Tabitha looked petrified as the needle was brought out and the doctor began to tighten the elastic on her arm to draw blood. She tried to wriggle away but suddenly Loki was there at her back. “It’s just a blood draw, Tabitha. It’s not a sedative.”

The doctor nodded and commented on Tabitha being a difficult one but pulling several vials of blood before putting gauze on her arm. “That should be everything I need. I’ll rush the results and get them to you by Monday, Mr. Laufeyson. But, judging by what I’ve seen, she’s clean and healthy except for the anxiety problem.”

Loki nodded. “Excellent. Thank you, Dr. Webber.” He left with the doctor; Tabitha presumed to show her out. She suddenly remembered Loki’s threat to punish her for not following orders and her anxiety spiked. Tabitha looked around for a place to hide and realized it was futile. Her best bet would be to try and lock herself in the bathroom, but she discovered the lock had been removed.

Tabitha began to feel the panic set in, and she went to try the door to get into the hallway. Loki had left it unlocked when he took the doctor out and it opened, shocking her. She stood in shock at the open door, taking in the hallway. She didn’t think what she did next, she dashed out heading to the stairs when she spotted them. Maybe, just maybe she could make it out.

Tabitha froze when she ran smack dab into Loki at the bottom of the stairs. He was staring daggers at her. “Oh, this won’t do at all. Where were you going to go, little one?” His hand was in her hair before she could move more than a few inches from him. “Come on, back to your room.” Loki took her up the stairs, his hand digging in.

“No! No! I won’t go back in there!” She began to try and fight him. Tabitha didn’t register how much worse she was making things for herself. The two of them struggled up the stairs and he finally threw her on the floor of the room she was being kept in. She let out a choked sob and immediately began crawling towards the door again, trying to get out. “No! Let me out, fucking let me go. I’m…I’m useless to you. I’m no good at what you want from me.”

Loki slammed the door behind him, locking it. He looked absolutely furious. “What were you instructed to do?” Tabitha jumped and began to crawl away from him this time. “It was simple Tabitha. I wanted you dressed for the doctor and told you to stay in this room.” He was on her before she could get more than two feet from him, his long strides closing the space between them quickly. Loki picked her up and dropped her on the bed. “Tabitha…” His voice was full of venom.

Tabitha looked at him and squealed as he grabbed her, flipping her to her back. He was immediately pulling her jeans off. “No, no. Don’t touch me.” She tried to get away, landing a few good kicks in. Loki grunted when she kicked him and his look terrified her into stillness.

Once he got her jeans off, he grabbed her panties, tossing them in the same pile. He laid her across his lap. “Now, the attempted escape I’m going to let slide since that was my fault for not locking the door.” Tabitha began to scrabble at the bed, trying to pull herself away as she realized what he was about to do. “But the disobeying my order and kicking me.” He growled. “That I can’t let slide.”

Tabitha squealed as the first hit landed on her bare ass. She clawed at the arm pinning her down, but it was to no avail. Loki slapped her ass several times leaving deep red marks. He kept it up for several minutes until she was in tears and had stopped struggling. Tabitha was limp across his lap sobbing.

“Are you going to follow orders now?” His hand was caressing the work he had just done on her bared skin. Tabitha let out a choked sob and nodded. Loki lifted his hand and connected it hard against her right cheek. “Words.”

“Yes, sir. Yes, sir.” Tabitha practically shouted it. Her fight from earlier was gone and she was too sore to think about moving.

Loki deposited her almost carefully on the bed. “Do not move.” He warned as he left the room. It wasn’t but a couple of minutes before he came back. Tabitha heard the click of a bottle and then felt something cool on her backside. Lotion? She tried to look over her shoulder but he tsk’d. “Do not move.” Tabitha turned her head back into the mattress and gripped the sheets. When he was done with the lotion, he removed his hands and Tabitha let out a breathy whine because the cooling lotion was making it feel better. Loki chuckled. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you like my touches, little one.”

Tabitha shook her head. “No. No more. No.” Loki gave another, darker chuckle and Tabitha felt her blood run cold.

“Oh, you will give me more, just not today.” He stood her up and helped her get dressed again, lightly tapping her sore backside once the jeans were back on. “I hope that serves as a reminder that I mean business, little one.”

Loki left the room, leaving her alone for the rest of the day. Tabitha curled on her side in the bed and cried herself out. Everything seemed hopeless from her current position.


	4. Reward

Tabitha woke the next morning and groaned when she rolled over. Her ass was definitely bruised. She slipped into the bathroom and pulled her pajamas down to check on it and let out a choked gasp. It looked absolutely awful. Sitting on the toilet was painful for her. She finished up in the bathroom and went to the closet to look for the most comfortable thing she could find to wear. Tabitha decided wearing clothes was a minor thing if it meant he was going to spank her like a child.

Tabitha settled on a pair of satiny panties that were a beautiful shade of green, a matching bra, a black skirt that had suspenders, and a t-shirt. She stepped out of the closet just as Loki was unlocking the door to let Margie in with her breakfast. He took in her appearance and smiled brightly. “Dressed before breakfast, wonderful!” Margie nodded in agreeance with him and set the tray down for Tabitha on the desk. It smelled like bacon, eggs, and coffee again. Tabitha thanked Margie as she left and then carefully edged past Loki to the desk to sit and eat. She sat too quickly and moaned as the pain from her ass radiated through her. There was a dark chuckle behind her, and she shot a glare in Loki’s direction. “Careful, little one. Wouldn’t want to earn a second spanking.”

Tabitha quickly wiped the glare from her face and turned to her breakfast. She noticed a pill on the tray. “What is this? Sir?”

“Per the doctor’s instructions you’re to take that pill every morning with breakfast.” Loki sat on the edge of her bed and she looked at him quizzically. “It’s for your anxiety that you told the doctor about.” She nodded and took the pill with a small sip of coffee. “Good girl. Now then, today we are going to do something a little different.” Tabitha picked up a piece of toast and looked at him as she nibbled at it, her appetite always melted away when he was in the room. There was silence for almost a minute before Loki spoke again, Tabitha was unconsciously studying his form. “Something pique your curiosity, pet?”

Tabitha jumped when she was addressed and looked away from him, a flush on her cheeks. “No, sir.” She tried to make her voice firm; she really did.

Loki smirked at her. “As I was saying, today we are doing something a little different. I am going to take you downstairs with me to sit while I work. On Friday’s I usually stay home to work. You will be joining me today so I can see how you behave outside of this room.”

Tabitha nodded. “Okay.” Loki arched an eyebrow and she quickly added, “Mr. Laufeyson.” He nodded his approval. Once she finished her breakfast he pulled something out of his pocket that she couldn’t quite make out.

“Do you know what this is?” She shook her head, watching him closely as he stood up and came over. Once he was close enough, he held out his hand for her to inspect it and she gasped. In his hands was a dark green leather collar with a gold buckle. There was a matching leash connected to it. “It is your leash. You will wear it when you are out of the room and with me.”

Tabitha made a noise of protest and tried to get away. “No, I’m not…I’m not a dog.” She whimpered when Loki grabbed her upper arm and pulled her close to him.

Loki slid a hand to her throat and held it there, not squeezing or gripping her tightly, just put there in warning. “No, you are not a dog. But you are _mine_ and I want you collared. Kneel.” Loki then pushed down on her shoulder until she knelt in front of him. “Hold your hair up, little one.” Tabitha felt like she was on autopilot, doing as she was told. She tried to choke back a sob as the cool leather touched her neck. Loki tightened the collar until it was on to his satisfaction, checking to make sure it wasn’t choking her. “Good girl.”

Tabitha shuddered when he said it this time, it unnerved her for some reason. He pulled on the leash until she stood. She wiped at her face when he turned her around. “I’m…this is…humiliating. Sir.”

Loki stroked her cheek, being incredibly gentle with her. One minute he was hard and the next he was soft; she didn’t understand it and she felt like she was going to get whiplash. “I am sorry you find it humiliating, pet. But this is a necessary precaution since you tried to run yesterday. Today you can bring one of your books.”

Tabitha nodded and grabbed one of the fiction novels, hugging it to her chest as if it would protect her. Loki simply smiled at her and led her downstairs. Tabitha did her best to keep up, he had long legs and his strides were worth two of hers. She was practically trotting after him. “Sir, slow down I’m too short!”

Loki slowed down. “I am sorry little one, here walk next to me instead.” She did as she was instructed and the trip to the office became much more bearable. Loki led her into a richly decorated office. There was a large oak desk in the center with a plush looking chair behind it. There was a closed laptop on top. The walls were lined with bookshelves and file cabinets. It was obvious that Loki did something other than human trafficking. Loki led Tabitha around to the desk chair and pointed at the floor where a very nice pillow had been placed. “Sit.”

Tabitha did a quick inventory of her options. She could refuse but what would that get her? Hit again? Whereas compliance would just humiliate her. She looked up at Loki with a pleading look. Loki arched an eyebrow and his hand slid down her back and grabbed her butt lightly. Tabitha made a soft whine at the pain and quickly sat on the pillow, facing the desk.

“Good girl. You are learning quickly.” He sat in the chair, tying her leash to a desk drawer. She watched his movements as he opened the laptop and then turned her attention to the book she had been allowed to bring down. “If you remain good, I will give you a reward. If you act up, I will punish you. Do you understand?”

Tabitha looked back up at him. “Yes, sir.”

The two of them passed the rest of the morning in silence. Loki was busy tapping away at the computer, making one or two business calls in which he directed Tabitha to be absolutely silent during. She complied only because her ass reminded her of what he was capable of at the moment. Margie brought lunch in for the two of them, not even really registering that Tabitha was chained like a dog to the desk. Tabitha felt tears welling in the corner of her eyes as she was served lunch on the floor.

Loki looked down at her halfway through lunch and noticed the tears that had started to fall. “What is wrong, little one?”

“I’m not a dog, sir. I feel…I feel…” She gave a sob and hid her face from him in her hands.

“You are right, you are not a dog. Come here. Grab your lunch.” He untied the leash and tugged. She stood up and gasped as he grabbed her by the waist, gently depositing her in his lap. “Eat your sandwich here, pet.” Tabitha felt childish now as she sat on his lap, her legs dangling between his, as she ate her cheese sandwich. However, she no longer felt like a dog at his feet. Loki finished his food before her and began to pet her hair. “You have been awfully good this morning, pet.”

Tabitha made a soft noise that was more approval at the sandwich than his words. Loki pulled her a bit closer, careful of her bruised butt, and nuzzled into her hair. Tabitha froze as she felt him being affectionate towards her. He brushed his lips across her cheek and tightened his arm around her waist.

“Do you want your reward now, or later?” Tabitha turned to look at him and in so doing accidentally brushed their lips together. Loki smirked and kissed her, causing her to jump a little. It was soft and not at all what she was expecting. Her eyes were wide as he kept their lips pressed together, he was softly stroking her waist. After a moment she closed her eyes and responded, just a little. Loki pulled back with a grin. “Oh, you _are_ being a good girl.”

Tabitha flushed as she realized what she had done and put a hand to her mouth. Loki kept smiling at her, his eyes had a dark look to them. “I…I’m sorry, sir.”

“Why are you apologizing, little one?” His hand slid from her waist to her hip. “Kissing me is the first sign that you are you going to submit beautifully.”

Tabitha wanted to kick herself. The kiss had just felt natural and soft, something she had always craved. She looked away from Loki, but he tipped her chin gently back to him and kissed her again. This time she tried to resist, pulling back, but Loki didn’t let her. Instead he held her head in place and kissed her harder than the previous kiss.

Loki broke the kiss and stroked her hair, smiling at the flush on her cheeks even if it was one of anger. He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her again, this time pulling her close by the leash. She made a gasping sound and he took the moment to invade her mouth with his tongue. Tabitha whimpered as he explored her mouth. Somewhere, deep in her mind, she registered she’d never been kissed this thoroughly. It felt like a wonderful surprise to have someone kiss her like this. Tabitha snapped out of it and tried to push him away, realizing who was kissing her.

“No, no… I don’t want…” She was panting a little. Loki gave her a level look and reached up her skirt with the hand that was on her hip, pressing against the front of her panties. She felt like she was going to die as they both felt the wetness accumulating.

“I think you _do_ want. Now then. Reward, now or later?” He was giving lazy strokes on the outside of her underwear, wearing her resolve down slowly.

“What…what is my reward, sir?”

“Oh, you do ask the right questions when you’re not fighting.” He gestured for her to stand up and then hooked his hands in the satiny panties, pulling them down. “Step out.” She did as she was told and then was pulled back in his lap, her back to him. He adjusted her legs so that they were spread out on either side of his legs. “I am going to make you come again. Isn’t that nice of me?” He whispered it against her ear.

Tabitha suddenly felt her fight urge kicking in and she tried to move, but he tightened the leash, pulling her back so she was leaned against him. He thrust his hips up, grinding the rough denim against her sensitive ass and making her whine at him.

“Behave, little one. Or this will turn unpleasant quickly.” The jerk against her bottom made her stop, he was already getting hard and that scared her. What if he wanted to have sex right now? She didn’t know if she could fight him off. Loki slid his hands down her body, following the natural curve of it and then when he reached her knees, he slid his hands up her skirt. She shuddered at how feather light and almost kind the touches were.

Tabitha bit her lip to keep from making any noises as his slender fingers began to explore her folds. Loki kissed her jaw lightly as his finger found her embarrassingly slick opening. Tabitha tried to think of when that happened, was it the kissing? She felt shame as he slid his finger from there up to her clit and she shuddered as he flicked his finger lightly across it.

He whispered in her ear. “How’s that, little one?”

Tabitha didn’t respond instead she put her hand to her mouth to stifle any sounds that were threatening to come up. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was getting turned on by his attentions. Her hips wriggled, trying to get away as he began to stroke her clit gently. When she moved, she felt the pain in her bottom again and moaned, causing Loki chuckling.

“Careful, don’t want to hurt that beautiful bruised backside.” His fingers began to rub a little harder, and Tabitha felt herself getting wetter. Loki moaned against Tabitha’s ear as his fingers slid down to her opening and pushed in.

Tabitha whimpered. “No…no, not again.”

“Oh yes, you want this, little one. I can feel how wet you are.” He began to move his fingers in her and Tabitha gasped. “You’ve gotten so wet for me. Like a good girl.” He spoke slowly, punctuating his words with thrusts of his fingers to drive the point home. Tabitha couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped her lips. Loki repeated his praise and then curled his fingers, causing her to jerk against him.

“Ow!” She cried out as her ass scraped across his jeans to try and push against the fingers that were pleasing her. “Ow…” Loki let go of the leash and held her hips still, shushing her. “Sir, please…please stop…”

“No, little one. This is your reward.” Loki pressed his lips across her jaw again. “For being a sweet girl while I worked. For listening to me.” Tabitha whined again, straining against him. She couldn’t want this and yet here she was, her body betraying her.

“Please, stop. I don’t…” Loki didn’t stop though, he worked her up harder and she began to feel that familiar burn. A moan escaped her lips as the heel of Loki’s hand pressed against her clit. Her hips bucked forward, and she felt like an explosion was happening in her. “Oh…Oh…Lo..sir.” She grabbed onto the arms of the chair, rocking against his hand as she rode out her orgasm.

Loki chuckled against her and gave a low moan in her ear as her rocking ground her ass against his erection. Tabitha didn’t even notice the pain that was rocking from it. Tabitha collapsed against Loki as he slowly worked her down. “Did you like your reward, pet?”

Tabitha whimpered instead of responding, her hands still gripping the chair. Loki brushed his fingers over her sensitive clit when she didn’t answer causing her to jerk again. “Yes, yes sir.” Her eyes snapped open and she internally groaned at herself. How could she say yes to that?

Loki began to pet her hair, moving her so she was sideways in his lap again. He pulled her so she was curled into him. “Such a good girl. I knew you’d like your reward.” They sat like that for several minutes, Loki petting her and ignoring his own discomfort as he doted on her. Tabitha caught her breath and sat up a bit straighter, so she wasn’t laying on his muscular chest. “Come on, let’s get you back in place, I still have work to do.”

Tabitha made a soft noise as she was moved back to the pillow, sitting primly, and watching him tie her back to the desk. She stayed there the rest of the afternoon as he worked, reading through her book. Tabitha closed the book as she finished it and glanced up at Loki who was still buried in whatever he was working on. She closed the book and spoke up softly. “Mr. Laufeyson?”

He glanced down at her, hand going to her hair. “Yes, little one?”

“I finished my book.” Tabitha fidgeted a bit.

Loki closed his laptop. “Well I am done with work for the day. Come back up here.” Tabitha followed instructions hesitantly. Loki pulled her into his lap. “Do you want to have dinner with me, little one?”

Tabitha looked at him and then nodded. “Yes, sir.” She didn’t have the energy to fight and the pain on her backside serving as a warning of what could happen if she said no.

Loki tipped her face up with one finger and brushed their lips together with a gentle touch that made her shudder. “Good, girl.”

Loki led Tabitha into a lavish, modern dining room. The table was sleek and glass with black chairs. He led her to a chair to the right of the head of the table and tied her leash down to the arm of the chair. Loki sat down and called for Margie to bring their dinner in. Margie once again ignored the leash situation and set a plate in front of Tabitha. Tabitha took in the chicken and rice dish and dug in after Loki started eating.

After dinner Loki took her upstairs to her room and made her kneel to take the collar off. He rubbed her neck, checking to make sure she was okay. He then stroked her hair softly. “Stand back up.” Tabitha did so obediently, and Loki kissed her again. “You did so well today. Tomorrow I think I’ll give you another reward if you’re just as good.”

Tabitha watched as Loki left, heard the door lock, and immediately dashed to the bathroom. She turned the water on hot and cleaned herself, trying to scrub the feelings she was having off of her. How could she just sit there in his lap, exposed like that, and taking it? She didn’t fight back at all, she spread for him willingly. She had even liked it to an extent. And that kiss had made her feel almost cared for. Tabitha hit herself in the head and began to cry.


	5. Starvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief withholding of food. FYI Also sorry this one is so short, the next one will have serious substance, I promise.

Tabitha woke Saturday morning to a pleasant sensation of her hair being stroked. She made a soft noise, nuzzling towards the hand. “Mmmph. That’s nice.” She mumbled into her pillow without opening her eyes. Tabitha’s eyes snapped open when she heard a familiar laugh. Loki was sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with her hair.

Tabitha crawled away from him and he gave a heavy sigh. “Tabitha…” She looked up at him and curled into herself. “I don’t want to hurt you. If you’re good, I won’t.” She wriggled, pulling the blankets up more.

“I don’t want to be here.” She whispered. “Please send me home. I won’t tell anyone.”

Loki looked at her. “You know I’m not going to do that.” He reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. He went back to softly touching her hair and she tried to not cringe against the affectionate way he was being. “Remember rule number one. You belong to me.”

“But I want to go home.” She began to sob, curling up. “I want to go back to my life.”

“Tabitha, what life is that? The one where you were working in a dead-end job?” She looked at him. He had _searched_ her. “Oh yes, little one. I looked you up. Found your Facebook, your job, all of it. You have no real friends. No family.” He leaned in close to her. “No one is missing you.” Tabitha gave out a choked cry and buried her face against the pillow. Loki went back to stroking her hair. “But I am here to take care of you, now. You just have to _submit._ ” He growled the last word.

Tabitha laid there crying as Loki played with her hair. “Someone has to miss me…surely they’re looking for me.”

Loki sighed and pulled out his phone, handing it to her. “Search your name.” Tabitha looked at him confused. “Go on, google yourself.”

Tabitha watched as he unlocked the phone and took it cautiously from him. She typed her name in the search engine and let out a gasp. There were no news articles about her missing. Tabitha shook her head. “No….” She quickly opened Facebook, logging in while Loki watched on. “No one has noticed me missing…”

Loki took the phone from her. “It’s been a week, pet. Someone would have noticed by now if they cared you were gone.” His voice was matter of fact and not overly harsh. “Now you are here and look.” He dragged her out of the bed and showed her the closet again. “You have all these fine clothes, something you couldn’t afford working in a call center.”

Tabitha wiped her face, looking up at him, and then looked at the clothes. Loki had a point there. She didn’t know if he wanted her to say anything, so she stood their sniffing. “But… I’m not free here. I can’t go anywhere or do anything.”

Loki rubbed her back. “Yet, little one. Yet. You keep being good and doing as your told and you’ll earn some of those things.” He pulled her to him. “Make me happy enough and you’ll be able to go shopping. I’ll take you to parties.” Tabitha tensed in his arms as he made what seemed like empty promises to her.

“I just want to be me.” She whispered.

“You can still be you. You just also are _mine_.” He growled it in her ear. Tabitha squirmed as his grasp tightened on her.

“No, no. I’m my own person.” She began to wriggle against him, trying to break free. Loki only tightened his grasp and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed. “No. No.” She tried to claw at the arm that was around her.

Loki dropped her on the bed, pinning her hands down. She tried to break free, but he tightened his grasp on her. “Tabitha, stop this right now.” His voice carried a warning in it that made Tabitha shudder.

Tabitha froze. “Please, sir. Please. I’m scared.” She whimpered when his grip tightened.

“You should be because you’re pissing me off right now. Stop struggling.” 

“No!” She began to fight again, trying to get out of his grasp. “I will never stop struggling. I’m not…I’m not some whore.”

Loki gave a dark chuckle. “If you were a whore, I would have already fucked you senseless.” Tabitha blanched when he said that. “Is that what you think I should do? Fuck you senseless?”

Tabitha wriggled under him, shaking her head. “No, I don’t want you to touch me!”

“Yes, you do.” He whispered. “Don’t you remember yesterday how you spread your legs so readily for me. How you bucked against my hand?”

Tabitha whined and tried to break free again. “Let me be, leave me alone!” She didn’t know what possessed her, but she spit in Loki’s face. He growled and released one of her hands, slapping her across the face. Tabitha gasped and put the now free hand to her cheek, holding it. “I’m sorry.” She whispered quickly.

“I know you are.” His voice was dark as he wiped his face. “That doesn’t mean you’re free from punishment.” Tabitha felt her stomach flip.

Loki left the room, leaving Tabitha with an ominous feeling in her stomach. She soon learned the punishment when Margie brought in only a glass of water and the anxiety medication. Loki was going to starve her for her insolence. Tabitha sobbed as soon as Margie left the room and took the medication. She didn’t know how long he intended to not feed her and that scared her.

Sunday morning came and brought with it Margie bringing her a pill and her water. No Loki, no food. Tabitha was curled up in the bed, holding her stomach when Loki came in around what she could only assume was well past dinner time. He had a dark look to him as he sat down on her bed. “Good evening, Tabitha.”

“Good evening, sir.” She whispered, deathly afraid of him in this moment.

“Are you ready to be reasonable?”

Tabitha didn’t know what he meant by reasonable, but she nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Excellent. Margie!” Margie came in carrying a tray with a bland looking meal on it. Tabitha was suddenly very grateful for whatever there was on the tray. Loki directed her to sit up and she did. Margie set the tray in front of her and then quickly bustled out of the room. Tabitha looked down and found chicken broth, a piece of toast, and a glass of water. She looked up at Loki waiting for permission. “Good girl,” he praised. “Go ahead and eat.”

Tabitha began to sip at the chicken broth, grateful for something on her stomach even if it wasn’t particularly heavy. “Thank you, sir. I am sorry.” She whispered the words automatically.

“You are welcome.” He reached over and stroked her hair. “Remember, I control everything in this house, Tabitha.”

Tabitha nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Do you still want to be left alone?” She shook her head. “You want me to keep you company?” Tabitha looked up at him, chewing a piece of the toast and nodded. “Use your words, little one.”

“Yes, please.” She swallowed hard and fought off the urge to flinch as Loki played with her hair more.

“You know what initially drew me to you, little one?” Tabitha looked up at him, curiosity on her face even though she knew she should try not to care. “This hair.” He dug his fingers in lightly. “The slight curl in it, the beautiful shade of red. And then your eyes. The fact that you’re a feisty one is just a bonus.”

Tabitha finished up her meager meal and Loki moved the tray off the bed, setting it outside the door for Margie to come get. He came back to the bed, kicked his shoes off, and crawled next to Tabitha stretching out. He beckoned for her and she scooted close to him, tucking under his arm.

Loki held onto her and began talking to her about things she barely understood. Something about his work. The exhaustion and the weakness from being hungry for two days was washing over her. Tabitha curled up, nuzzling sleepily against Loki’s side. Loki hummed, looking down at her. “Tired, little one?” Tabitha nodded against him. “Want me to stay or go?”

Tabitha looked up at him, trying to discern what he wanted her to say. “Stay.” She whispered. “Please.” She felt her stomach flip as she pleaded with her captor to stay in the bed with her.

Loki made a pleased sound. “Sit up for a moment.” Tabitha did as she was told, and Loki stripped down to his boxers before laying back down next to her. Tabitha stared at his body and flushed as she was pulled down against it. “Here we go.” Loki turned on his side, wrapping his arms around her.

Tabitha laid her head against his bare chest and slowly fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating as he stroked her back through her pajamas. When she woke the next morning, Loki was still there, and her head was tucked under his chin. She shifted as she processed everything, and he pulled her closer. Tabitha felt tears welling up in the corner of her eyes as she realized that if anything nice was to happen to her anymore, she would have to rely on her captor.


	6. Chapter 6

By Friday morning Tabitha and Loki had fallen into a routine. He would join her for breakfast, go to work, and then she would be collared and brought down to dinner. After they had dinner, he would pleasure her, forcing orgasms out of her as if it was his greatest joy in life. Tabitha had found herself no longer fighting against it, instead letting him, and going along with it. Loki lavished her with praise when she did that and she found herself looking forward to it. When they would finish, she would shower and chastise herself for enjoying the touches.

After breakfast, Tabitha sat on the edge of the bed wearing a white dress waiting for Loki to come in. She waited for quite some time before he came in, looking irritated. She swallowed and began to shake a little with fear as his irritated look turned to her. “Good morning, sir.” Her voice was shaky.

“Good morning, little one.” He took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the irritation out of his voice. “Work is…work.” He crossed the room to her and stroked her hair. “Does my pretty thing want to sit with me this morning?”

Tabitha nodded cautiously. “If it would please you, sir.”

Loki gave her a dark smile. “That is not what would please me this morning.” Tabitha felt a deep fear form in the bottom of her stomach as he stroked her cheek. “You have been so good this week, I think I want to give you a _very_ nice reward.”

Tabitha’s eyes went wide as Loki’s hand slid down to the front of her dress, stroking her breasts. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to standing. “What do you have in mind, sir?” Tabitha had an idea of what was about to happen, and she was scared to be right.

“Oh, something very good for both of us.” Tabitha’s stomach flipped as Loki turned her around, unzipping her dress. He pushed it down and helped her step out of it. She instinctively covered herself, shaking a little. “I’m not planning to hurt you.”

Tabitha turned back to face him, standing in her white bra and matching panties, hands across her chest. “I…I know.” She tried to put on a brave face.

Loki smiled down at her. “Put your hands down.” She did as she was told, cautiously. Loki hummed as he unhooked the bra and freed her breasts. His hands began to massage them lightly, tweaking at her nipples. Tabitha didn’t know how to respond. He hadn’t played with her breasts before and his touches were a mixture of rough and soft. “Such wonderful, full breasts.” He murmured.

“Th-th-thank you.” She whispered, not sure if she was supposed to say anything, but that seemed appropriate.

Loki chuckled and scooped her up, his hands sliding down her back and cupping her thighs to do so. She squeaked as her feet left the ground and she was deposited back on the bed. Loki hooked his hands in the cotton panties and pulled them off, leaving her naked on the bed compared to his fully clothed form. His hands slid over her body, squeezing her breasts again. “Tabitha,” She looked at him when he used her name instead of the many pet names he had been calling her over the past week. “You have been a very good girl, and I want you to know that I’m about to give you a reward. Do you understand?”

Tabitha nodded, her stomach clenching. “Yes, sir.” Her and Loki’s idea on what was a reward varied wildly. She began to shake as his clothes came off, down to his boxers. Tabitha swallowed hard and cautiously reached out to touch him.

Loki put his hand over hers and slid her hand over his chest down to his abs. Tabitha took a deep breath as her hand was placed over the front of Loki’s boxers and she could feel that he was half hard already. Tabitha whimpered and Loki just smirked at her. “Don’t worry little one, I’ll make sure you’re completely ready for it.”

Tabitha just nodded automatically. Her worst fear was coming true; he was going to take her whether she wanted to or not. Tabitha took a quick assessment of her options; she could fight him and risk pain or starvation or she could go along with it and maybe earn freedom. Loki began using her hand to stroke himself through the boxers. She whimpered, “Mr. Laufeyson, I don’t know…”

Loki nudged her away, pushing her so she was laying on the bed, head on the pillows. “Don’t know what?” He kissed her before she could respond. It was a deep kiss, the ones that took her breath away even though she tried to resist enjoying them. When he pulled back, she was breathless, and her hand was reaching up to touch his face. “Go ahead, touch me.”

Tabitha touched his face, examining his hawkish features with her fingertips gently. Loki closed his eyes as she explored his cheekbones and jawline. She couldn’t help but find him handsome when he was being sweet to her. He was objectively nice to look at. Tabitha trailed her fingertips along his neck and down his chest, her hand began to shake again, and Loki chuckled snapping her out of her exploration.

“Nervous, little one?” Tabitha just nodded. “Don’t be. Remember, I don’t ever _want_ to hurt you.” She looked at him curiously. He always said that he didn’t want to hurt her, and yet she had been bruised by him several times and had food withheld.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to have, um…” Her words trailed off and Loki cupped her face, kissing her again.

“You are.” He said it with a sternness in his voice that she knew better than to argue with and she felt tears welling up. Loki’s hand slid from her cheek, past her breasts, and cupped her between the legs. “You’re already warm and wanting, little one…see?” His fingers pressed across her opening, getting coated in her wetness. “You already know the pleasure that comes from submitting to me…”

One of the tears fell down her cheek and she shook her head. “Please, no…I don’t know…”

Loki shushed her and slid his fingers in her, curling them quickly. Tabitha gasped and she wriggled around. “You’re going to feel so good when I’m done with you.” He began moving his fingers in her, scissoring them gently after a moment. She whined at the slight burning stretch and then nearly pulled away as a third finger joined the two. “Ahh, careful little one.”

Tabitha squirmed beneath him, feeling herself getting embarrassingly wet. “Sir, please…”

“You want to come?” She flushed and nodded at him, knowing which answer he wanted. “Well you will, just you’re going to do it on my cock.” Tabitha tried to scrabble away when he said that, but he pinned her down. “Now, now. Remember rule number 2. No complaints.”

She watched in abject horror as he pulled his boxers off, freeing his erection. He was bigger than she anticipated and she began to shake her head. “No, no, please no. Mr. Laufeyson, anything but that, no.”

Loki chuckled. “So formal. You may call me Loki right now.” She froze when he climbed over her and tried to look away from him.

“Loki, please…” She whispered. “I’m not ready for this, please a little more time. I…”

“You want to be a good girl, don’t you?” He began to rub the head of his cock across her folds, teasing her with it. She felt that familiar burn as she became more aroused.

“I do, but, but Loki…” His name felt strange on her lips and yet she wanted to keep saying it. It felt more intimate and took some of the fear she felt of him away to call him by his first name. “Loki, please.”

“Good girls take their rewards without complaint.” Loki reminded her. He pressed the tip in and she involuntarily gasped as she was stretched. Loki moaned and slowly sank all the way into her to the hilt. “No complaints.” He reminded her.

Tabitha put a hand over her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. She didn’t want to anger him, but she was angry at herself for not putting a fight up with this. A gasp escaped her lips as he began moving in her, it didn’t feel bad she just didn’t want it. Tabitha tried to hide her face from Loki so he wouldn’t see the tears, but he pulled her hands aside, and pinned them to the mattress.

“I will see your face when you come, little one.” Tabitha made a noise halfway between a sob and a moan as he gave a particularly hard thrust. Her body was betraying her. Loki moaned as he sunk in her all the way again. “You are so deliciously tight.” Suddenly he pressed his lips to hers, giving her a hungry kiss. He didn’t even seem to care about the tears.

Tabitha clenched her hands into tiny balls, wanting to push or fight back. Loki merely tightened his grip on her wrists, pinning her more firmly to the bed. He moved in her for what felt like an eternity before he shifted his thrusts and the head of cock brushed against her g-spot. Tabitha moaned without meaning to, her hands relaxing as he did it again.

“There we are...” Loki growled and began to thrust a little harder, practically pounding Tabitha into the mattress. Tabitha’s complaints turned into breathy moans and he released her wrists. “That’s my good girl.” His lips were near her ear as he thrust particularly deep.

Tabitha whimpered his name, her hands wrapping around him to hold onto something. The part of her that wanted to push him away was suddenly buried deep within her subconscious. All she could think about now was him pressing deep in her and how absolutely heavenly it felt. One hand slid through Loki’s black hair and he kissed her again as way of encouragement. She whispered his name against his lips.

Loki leaned on one arm and snaked the other one between the two of them. Tabitha gasped as he began to circle her clit with his thumb, pressing down just right. She had a brief train of thought, asking herself why he was able to play her like an instrument and then lost it as he combined the thrusts and the circular motion. Tabitha felt the all too familiar burning began to build and she suddenly felt her hips move of their own accord, bucking up to meet Loki’s thrusts. Loki growled something that sounded like approval, but she wasn’t sure because she was falling under.

It was only a few more moments before Tabitha came hard around Loki, her walls pulsating and squeezing him. Loki moaned as his name escaped her lips. His thrusts became harder and more erratic. Tabitha lay under him, whimpering and clinging to him as he finally released as deeply into her as he could.

Silence fell over them as they both lay there panting, a layer of sweat between them. Loki slowly slid out of her. Tabitha whimpered as she was suddenly empty of him and Loki chuckled. “I told you you’d like your reward.” She was still holding onto him as he slid to the side of her. “Was I wrong?” Tabitha shook her head, wiping at her tear stained cheeks. The guilt from enjoying what had happened was close by and she had to stamp it down so that Loki didn’t get angry at her. She wasn’t sure he would, but she didn’t want to risk it. Loki kissed the tip of her nose. “I like the way my name sounds on your lips. From now on, when in private, you may call me by my name.”

“Okay s…Loki.” She whispered as he made a pleased noise, nuzzling down against her. They lay like that for nearly a half an hour in silence, with Loki stroking her softly. The guilt was gnawing at her stomach now and all she wanted to do was go wash it off in the shower.

Loki finally sighed. “I have work to do.” He began kissing her jawline down to her neck. “I’d rather take you again, though.”

Tabitha arched her neck out of habit for him and before she really knew what she was saying she whispered, “Aren’t you the boss? Can’t you take a day off?”

Loki laughed. “Oh, it sounds like someone wants more.” Tabitha shook her head quickly, that was definitely not what she meant. “Maybe tonight, little one. You definitely eased my stress.” He kissed her again, nipping at her bottom lip. “Now, I want you to go clean up and then meet me in my office. That’s your other reward, you get to leave the room unleashed.”

Tabitha’s heart skipped a beat, she was a step closer to freedom. If she could just make it out the front door and find a way to the U.S. Embassy she could get out of this place and back home. She’d never step foot in the UK again.

Tabitha quickly showered after Loki left the room, scrubbing herself in the hottest water she could. She felt dirty and gross, used. Tabitha dressed in the white dress again after she dried off, grabbed a book, and cautiously opened the door to her room. She took a deep breath and headed down the stairs, heading directly to Loki’s office. She tapped on the door lightly before opening it just a little. Loki was on a phone call; he held a finger up to his lips to keep her quiet and then pointed at the pillow. Tabitha went and sat on the pillow, opening the book she had grabbed.

Tabitha felt Loki reach down and start stroking her hair softly as he talked on the phone. Tabitha leaned into the touch without realizing she was doing it. Loki ended his phone call and smiled down at her. “Good girl.” Tabitha hummed at the praise, partially out of habit and partially because she knew it would keep Loki from angering. “Mm, come sit on my lap.” Tabitha looked up from her book, marking the place and dutifully sitting where she was directed. Loki pulled her close, tucking her head against his chest as he worked around her. Between her gnawing anxiety, the guilt she was feeling, and the sex Tabitha felt exhausted. She closed her eyes and dozed against Loki’s chest until well past lunch time. Loki was rubbing her back, trying to stir her. “Wake up, little one.”

Tabitha’s eyes fluttered open. “Oh! I’m sorry, sir.”

“Nothing to apologize for. It was nice to have you here while I worked. Friday’s might become my favorite days.” He laughed. Tabitha wasn’t fully awake, and she couldn’t help but admire how _nice_ it sounded when he was happy. She snuggled back down against him, causing him to laugh more. “Don’t want to stop snuggling up against me, hmm?”

That snapped Tabitha out of her sleepy state, and she sat up straight. “I, I…” She didn’t know what she wanted to say. How could she think that was an okay thing for her to do? This man was her captor.

Loki interrupted her train of thought by kissing her. “Such a sweet, little thing. I feel how badly you want to please me when you let go.” He pulled her closer, whispering against her. “I feel how badly you want to submit.”

Tabitha shook her head. “No…I…”

“Little one, don’t lie to me.” He pushed a stray hair back, tucking it behind her ear. “I won’t have it. I know what you want, and what you need.”

“You don’t know me at all.” Tabitha said it with a firmness she hadn’t had earlier when he was fucking her.

Loki growled and grabbed her hair. “You need my affection.” His voice was a low whisper. “You need it. I feel it coming off of you when you let your guard down, just _submit.”_

Tabitha shook her head. “I don’t need that. You know nothing about me.”

Loki suddenly turned her, bending her over the desk. He leaned over her, lips pressing against her ear. “I know that I am the only person in the _world_ who is caring for you. I’m the only person who would know if you were missing.”

Tabitha gasped at how harsh his words were and started to cry. Why was he being so cruel to her right now? “No, someone has to…”

“There is no one else. Once you accept that, you will have an entire world I can offer you.” He nipped her ear. “Until you do, life is going to be very hard for you.” Tabitha wriggled under him, trying to get purchase and throw him off balance so she could get up. She was afraid of what he could do to her in this position. Loki moved after a moment and pushed her down to her pillow. “Sit.” His bad mood was obviously back and it was her fault.

She looked around and saw they were alone and whispered, “Loki…”

“Silence.” He shot her a glare that made her snap her mouth shut and sit in silence next to him. She had to find a way out of this nightmare. Loki was going to kill her.


	7. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little peek into Loki's brain

Saturday morning Tabitha woke and remembered that her door wasn’t locked. She grinned and quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a button up blouse. Her hand cautiously went to the door and she let out an excited squeak when it opened. Now she could scout out the house and find an escape route. Tabitha stepped into the hallway and looked around. Up here looked like bed and baths, second floor wouldn’t hold an escape route for her anyways as she’d have to jump out a window and that wouldn’t do at all. She went downstairs and peeked in Loki’s office to find it empty. He must still be in bed, she thought.

Tabitha slowly explored the downstairs finding the dining room, the huge kitchen, a living room with a massive couch, and then she found a room that took her breath away. She opened a set of double doors and stepped into a huge library. Tabitha slowly perused the bookshelves in awe. Loki had so many books, she couldn’t believe he enjoyed reading this much. It almost looked like a way to show his wealth off. Tabitha was so caught up in looking at the books she didn’t hear Loki come in. 

Loki leaned on the doorframe and watched as Tabitha explored his bookshelves. He crossed his arms, waiting for her to notice him. He had expected to find her either in the kitchen or in the living room. The library surprised him; he usually didn’t pick girls who liked to read quite like Tabitha seemed to. He watched her pluck a book off the shelf and then sit down right where she was to start reading it. Her testing the waters of her freedom was obviously put on pause by whatever book she had found.

Loki smiled because she still hadn’t noticed him in the room. He walked slowly towards her, his bare feet making no noise against the carpeted library floor. Stopping in front of her he crouched down to see she had picked up a copy of _Jane Eyre_ and was already delving into it. Tabitha glanced up once and then twice, squeaking when she saw Loki crouched in front of her. Loki couldn’t help but think how sweet it was for him to see her frightened. “Hello, little one.”

“I, I am sorry.” Her eyes darted around, seeing they were alone and whispering, “Loki. Am…am I not supposed to be here?”

Loki shook his head. “You can be here. The library can be yours to use if it will help you find your place here.” Tabitha gave him a rare smile and Loki felt his heart lurch. He needed her to submit so she would be happy and give him those smiles more often.

“Thank you, Loki.” She hugged the book to her chest, her knees curling into her the way she did when she was afraid he was going to touch her. Loki reached out and did just that, stroking her hair. Tabitha flinched and he sighed.

“Tabitha, I’m not here to hurt you.” She nodded at him as if she understood but Loki felt that she didn’t. He stood up and offered her his hand. “Come, Margie made breakfast.” He watched her cautiously put one of her small hands into his and he hoisted her up, pulling her into an embrace and smiled at her. Loki saw the briefest flash of happiness in her eyes when he did that, and he quickly stole a kiss before her mood soured on him. She kissed back and Loki squeezed her hand in encouragement. He really didn’t _want_ to hurt her. “Good girl.”

Loki smiled when Tabitha leaned up on her tiptoes to try and kiss him again. He could feel how much she loved the praise. Loki obliged her, kissing her a little deeper than the first. Tabitha melted against him and he pulled her closer. He stroked her hair back and studied her face. The desire to submit to him was there, he could feel it.

“Bring your book, little one.” Tabitha held the book to her chest and followed him without complaint. Once they were in the dining room, he held the chair out for her and watched as she sat cross legged. He chuckled and took his own seat. Tabitha set the book on the table next to her plate and glanced over at Loki. She had the look of shame on her face that she got when he knew she had enjoyed an interaction with him. “Everything okay?”

Tabitha nodded. “Of course, sir.”

Loki looked up as Margie brought in their food, setting their plates in front of them. Loki ate in silence, watching his little pet as she ate her food. She was trying to read and eat at the same time. “Little book worm, put the book away and eat first.” Tabitha jumped and marked her place.

“May I go back to the library after breakfast?” She took a bite of food and then quickly added a sir to it. It was taking time, but she was getting it. Loki smiled at her, pleased that she was learning her place so well.

“Of course, you may, little one. Though I may require your attentions later. Or your company at least while I’m in the living room this evening.” He watched her turn pale and nod at him.

True to his word, Loki let her spend the rest of the day in the library. He sat at his office chair, thinking of what else he could do to gain his little pets affections. When she submitted and relaxed it was like heaven for him. He had never had a girl turn to putty so well as she did when his fingers were in her. Loki moaned at the thought of her warm and wet for him and decided her time in the library was over.

Loki walked into the library, shutting the doors behind him. Tabitha was laying in one of the high-backed chairs sideways, feet dangling off one of the arms. She had an apple in one hand and _Jane Eyre_ in the other. Loki held back a groan as he took her in. The way the sunlight hit her red hair, her green eyes darting back and forth as she read, and her one foot bouncing just a little. He had to have her.

Loki crossed the room and leaned into her light. Grinning when she jumped, the apple falling to the floor. “Oh! Sir, I didn’t hear you come in.” Her eyes darted over her face and she quickly flushed. She knew why he was here. Tabitha quickly scrambled to get the apple, falling out of the chair in the process. “Ow.”

Loki chuckled and bent down, lifting her up. “Don’t worry about the apple now. We’ll take care of that in a moment.” Once she was on her feet, he kissed her softly and began stroking her soft, wavy hair. It felt like silk in his hands. Tabitha was cautiously kissing back. It was better than her fighting him.

“Mr. Laufeyson? Should we go upstairs?” She nervously looked at the door and he chuckled.

“We are alone, Margie has went home for the evening, I thought we’d order a pizza when we were done.” Tabitha nodded and he grabbed her hips, turning her around so she was facing the chair with her back to him. His hands began to explore her body through her clothes and she started to do the wriggle thing where she tried to get away. “Little one…” he put a slight warning in his tone.

Tabitha whimpered and stopped wriggling. Loki praised her and began to undress her, leaving her clothes in a pile next to the chair. Once she was naked he groped her breasts, tweaking at her nipples. She jerked, pressing her bare backside against his jeans and he pushed forward just enough to make her lose balance and grab the arms of the chair.

“There we go.” Loki’s hand moved from her breasts, down her waist, over her hips, and slid over her ass before his fingers went for the special spot between her legs. “Ooh, look who is already excited.” Loki slid a finger over her entrance finding a small amount of wetness already forming. He must have an effect on her.

Tabitha’s head fell forward and she made a soft noise. “Loki…” She whispered. “Please not here.”

Loki groaned when she said his name and began to spread the wetness around, stroking at her clit. Her legs instinctively spreading for him, he watched as her hands gripped the arm rests tighter. “No, I think here is exactly where I want to take you, little one.” Tabitha whimpered again and he began to circle her clit. Drawing those moans she so didn’t want him to hear out. “There’s my good girl.”

“Loki…” Tabitha lifted one leg, trying to dance away from his touches. “Please, please no.”

Loki growled at her. “I said we’re doing this here…” He, a little more roughly than intended, slid his two fingers into her. She jerked and stood still, making a soft whining sound. Loki began working his fingers in and out of her, feeling her soft velvet like walls. He curled his fingers down finding that sweet spot in side her and watched as she practically fell completely forward. Loki laughed and began to work her almost to the point of orgasming. “No, no, you do not come until my cock is in you, little one.”

Tabitha gave a loud gasp as his fingers pulled out of her. Loki pulled his clothes off, adding them to the pile with her clothes and gave him self a few strokes before he pressed against her. He watched as Tabitha’s hands gripped the chair tighter, her head shaking. “NO, no, not again.”

Loki grabbed her hips before she could scrabble away from him. “Yes, little one. Don’t you feel how badly you want it?” He growled and slid in her slowly. As he stretched her out she made soft whimpering noises, her hands trying to get a purchase to get away but he had her _just_ off balance. “Oh, Tabitha…little one, you feel so good.”

He heard the choked sobs from her and rolled his eyes. She would come to love this one way or another. Loki gripped her hips and began to move in her, moaning every time he bottomed out. Tabitha was wet, warm, and tight, everything he needed in this moment. The library filled with the sound of their bodies slapping together as he sped up the pace. One of his hands slid from her hip to her clit, rubbing in tight little circles.

“Oh Tabitha, you feel so fucking good.” Tabitha whimpered his name and jerked, finally pushing back. “There you are…yes…” His fingers worked her clit a little firmer. “Come on my cock, Tabitha.”

Loki dug his other fingers into her hip, pretty sure he was going to leave a bruise. Tabitha was so close to unwinding, he could feel it. It only took a few more thrusts mixed with the manipulation of his fingers before she came on him, crying out his name. “Oh, Loki…yes…” Loki’s eyes snapped to her when she moaned out a yes. Her hand had flashed to her mouth and she was covering it. He gave a breathy chuckle and began to move in her harder, forcing her to uncover her mouth for balance. “Yes, yes…”

Loki moaned as she came a second time, her tight cunt squeezing tightly. Loki’s thrusts began to get more erratic and he growled. “I’m so close, little one.” Tabitha was panting, using all her remaining energy to stay up right. Loki dug his hand in her hair, pulling her head back. “Say my name again, pet. Beg for it.”

Tabitha whimpered. “Please, please Loki…come…come in me.” She had difficulty saying the words but it was enough for him to slam all the way home and spill deep in her.

He let her go, watching as she collapsed to her knees, breathing hard. Loki was covered in sweat and breathing hard. “Oh god, Tabitha.” He let her hair go and felt her lean against him as he sank down to sit behind her. “You did so good. So good.” Loki pulled her into his arms, petting, and praising her.

Loki held her for a long time before he released her, surprised she let him hold her for so long. He whispered into her hair. “Are you ready for pizza, pet?” She gave him a lazy nod, wrapping her arms around him as he ordered from the mobile app. Loki looked down at her, seeing her content made him realize if he wasn’t entirely careful he was going to fall in love with her.


	8. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha has a panic attack when she overhears a conversation she's not supposed to hear.

Tabitha woke on Sunday morning feeling groggy after having cried herself to sleep. She was trying to figure out what exactly had woken her when the bed shifted, and a pair of strong arms were suddenly wrapped around her. Tabitha squirmed and tried to get away, but Loki pulled her closer. “Good morning, little one. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Tabitha gave up trying to get away as she was pulled into his grasp and it tightened. It wasn’t that it was uncomfortable, it was that she didn’t want him touching her. “Good morning, sir.”

“We are completely alone.” He whispered. “Margie needed the day off so we will have to fend for ourselves.” If that was meant to make Tabitha happy it didn’t. Margie was complicit in her being held hostage, but at least with her around Loki didn’t try to harass Tabitha constantly. “It’s also Sunday, I have no work to do today. Assuming no disasters happen.” Loki brushed his lips across Tabitha’s neck. Tabitha didn’t know why she did what she did next, but she sunk her teeth into the arm that she was being forced into using as a pillow. She bit down as hard as she could and tried to squirm away. Loki growled. “You want to bite, do you?”

Loki’s arm on her waist clamped down on her and his teeth were suddenly on the point where her neck and her shoulder met. He bit down hard, causing her to gasp and release his arm. “Ow!” Loki merely growled again, digging his teeth into her tender flesh. He only pulled off when Tabitha let out a choked sob and he was sure there was a mark there.

“We _don’t_ bite, Tabitha. That’s what got you in trouble in the first place.” Tabitha could tell he was angry at her, but she didn’t care, she wanted out of his grasp. She tried to squirm away again, and Loki shifted, grabbing her hair and pushing her face down into the bed. “Tabitha! Do you want to lose your privileges that you’ve gained so far?” 

That caused Tabitha to freeze. She needed access to the downstairs so she could try and escape. She mumbled into the pillow and Loki let her up just enough for her to repeat herself. “No, sir.”

Loki tossed the blankets completely aside. Tabitha squirmed as she was pushed back into the bed. “Stay still.” He growled and began pulling her pajama shorts down. Tabitha froze as Loki lifted her hips up. “I tried to be nice this morning, remember that.”

Tabitha felt her stomach bottom out and she immediately started pleading. “Sir, I’m sorry sir. I shouldn’t…I shouldn’t have bit you, please.”

Loki stopped whatever he was doing that she couldn’t see and began to stroke her backside. “No, you shouldn’t have bit me.” His voice was still dark, her pleading wasn’t helping. “Now you’re going to pay for it.”

“No, no.” Tabitha tried to pull herself away, afraid of another spanking.

“Oh, punishment has you scared, does it?” She nodded, trying to get away from him. “I might let it slide _if_ you do something very nice.” Tabitha froze, his voice was terrifying her. “You got any idea of something nice you could do for me?” Tabitha thought for several seconds and then nodded. Loki let her head up. “What do you have in mind?”

“I…I could give you…a blow job, sir.” Tabitha felt her stomach turn as she said the words. “I…have been told I’m good at them.” She deflated under him.

Loki made a pleased sound. “That does sound like an attractive proposition.” Loki shifted, letting her go and sitting up on the edge of the bed. “Come on then.” Tabitha moved so she was kneeling on the floor in front of him. She looked up at him and he stroked her cheek. “If you bite me, I will end you. So, don’t even think about it.” He grabbed her hair roughly.

Tabitha whimpered. “Yes, sir.”

Loki let her go and pulled himself out of his boxers, stroking until he was hard. “Show me what you can do, little one. It had better be good.”

Tabitha felt a ball of nervousness in her stomach. It was true she had been told she was good at blow jobs, but she had also never done this with someone as… well endowed as Loki was. She wrapped one hand around the base, stroking him slowly and licking her lips. She leaned forward, sticking her tongue out and licking the head. Tabitha’s stomach did a flip as she tasted him. He tasted good and it made her want to do this. Her stomach flipped and she felt the self-loathing rising. She closed her eyes and began to tease the head, sucking and licking lightly.

Loki ran his hand through her hair gently. He moaned as she took a little more of him in her mouth. She began to bob her head in time with the stroking her hand was doing, taking about half of him in her mouth. Tabitha made a soft noise when she slid her tongue over the head, getting another taste of him. Loki made a noise of approval and thrust up just a little, forcing a little more than half of himself into her mouth. Tabitha whimpered around him and her eyes looked up at him. Loki’s eyes were dark and staring down at her.

Tabitha knew what was coming next and braced herself. Loki smirked and thrust further in her mouth, pushing into her throat. Tabitha felt the tears welling as her gag reflex kicked in. Loki pulled back long enough for her to catch her breath and then pushed forward again. Tabitha whimpered, grabbing onto his thighs for support. He began to thrust in her mouth, holding her head still. “Oh, little one.”

Tabitha felt a familiar burn in her lower stomach and closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. Why did he have this effect on her? She involuntarily whined when he pulled out of her mouth entirely. She dove forward, taking him back in as far as she could causing him to groan. Loki held her down for as long as she could and then let her go. Tabitha pulled off catching her breath, her face covered in tears and spit. Her mouth was open as she was panting.

Loki moaned at the sight of her. “Oh, you really _are_ sorry.” Tabitha nodded; her eyes wide as she stared up at him. “Alright then, finish the job.” He thrust back into her mouth and Tabitha squeezed his thighs as she nearly gagged on him. Loki used her mouth for what felt like an eternity and she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. The shame building in her as his orgasm built in him. Tabitha closed her eyes when she felt Loki’s hips begin to stutter just a little and he thrust into her mouth, coming down her throat.

Tabitha quickly swallowed, trying to not gag. Loki pushed her back when he was done and stared at her. She licked her lips and stared at him, knowing that she probably looked needy. She made a soft noise as she was pulled up and placed back on the bed. Loki’s hand went into her pajama shorts and he arched an eyebrow at her as he felt how slick she was.

“Little one, you really liked pleasing me, didn’t you?” Tabitha put her hands over her face, feeling ashamed. Loki pulled his hand away from her shorts and slapped her between the legs, over the shorts. She jerked. “Well you’re not getting off right now, we’ll consider that part of your punishment.” Tabitha whined. She actually _whined_. Loki laughed at her and kissed her forehead. “Go clean up, we’ll forage for breakfast when you are done.”

Tabitha dashed to the bathroom and washed her face. “What is wrong with you?” She whispered to her reflection. “This is all…this is…it’s…” Tabitha couldn’t bring herself to say what it was. A blush overtook her as she examined the nasty mark on her neck that Loki had left. It was already bruising. She pushed the urge to cry down and went to the closet, getting dressed while Loki watched her. She put on a dark green bra with matching panties, pulling on a pair of jean shorts, and then a V-neck t-shirt.

Loki made a noise of approval. “Oh, you look delightful. I can see your legs and your chest.” He pulled her close stroking the top of her breasts with his fingertips. “Oh, and that…” He touched the bruise on her neck. “Is going to look lovely in a day or two.” He smirked at her. “You are forgiven for biting me.” He pressed down on the bruising flesh, causing her to gasp a little. “Just don’t let it happen again.”

Tabitha nodded, glancing at the bite mark she had left on Loki’s left arm. “I am very sorry…Loki.”

Loki wrapped an arm around her and began to lead her downstairs. “I know you are.” His voice had a warning to it and Tabitha slid her arm around him, trying to please and calm him. The two of them headed into the kitchen and Loki began foraging through the fridge, pulling out the things to make a fry-up. “Can you cook, little one?”

Tabitha nodded. “Depends on what it is, but yes.”

“Excellent. I can make a fry-up and that’s about it.”

Tabitha’s nerves slowly calmed as the two of them made breakfast, it felt almost nice and domestic. She forgot her fear of him as they goofed around in the kitchen, her slicing tomatoes as he fried up all the food. He would reach over and slap or squeeze her ass occasionally, and Tabitha would swat him away in such a way that Loki took it as playful.

After breakfast, Loki kissed Tabitha on the forehead. “Go read your books, little book worm. I have a call I need to make. I’ll be in when I’m done.”

Tabitha nodded and went to the library, taking refuge from Loki’s groping. She picked up _Jane Eyre_ and curled up in the chair, trying to not think about the night before. It only took another hour before she finished the book and replaced it to the shelf, looking for something else to read. She spotted something high on a shelf she wanted to read and stood on her tip toes to try and reach it. Tabitha huffed, realizing she’d have to wait for Loki or pull a chair over.

Tabitha decided the safest option would be to find Loki and ask him for help. She knew he was on a call but maybe he was close to done. She headed towards his office and stopped at the door, it was cracked, and she could hear just his half of the conversation. “She’s definitely not for sale to you, Mr. Adelman.” There was a pause. “I understand, but I already compensated you for the incident. If you push me further, you will not like my response.”

Tabitha tried to process the words. Not for sale to _you_. That meant she was for sale. Tabitha backed up from the door and ran upstairs, not caring if she made noise as she slammed her bedroom door. She went and sat in the closet, her breathing picking up as she felt a panic attack coming on. What if he sold her to someone who was _worse_? Tabitha started to cry, curled into a ball on the closet floor. The panic building as she realized how precarious her situation was. His phone calls for the day had been offers on her! Her anxiety was getting the best of her and she didn’t hear the door open as she succumbed to one of the worst panic attacks she’d had in a long time.

Loki heard the door slam and quickly ended the phone call with the annoying Mr. Adelman. He headed upstairs, taking them two at a time. He couldn’t imagine what in the world would cause Tabitha to slam doors and act like she’d never been in a house before. Loki threw open the door and snapped. “Tabitha!”

Loki stopped when he heard the sound of sobbing coming from the closet. He sighed, crying again. He opened the closet door and found her curled up under the dresses, gasping for air. She looked up at him and started to speak. “Please, Please.”

A confused look crossed Loki’s face. “Please what? Why are you freaking out, little one?”

“You…you have me…” She reached for him and he went to her, kneeling in front of her. Whatever her problem was she was having difficulty verbalizing.

“Little one, breathe...breathe, you’re having a panic attack.” He slowly pulled her in his arms, rubbing her back. “Shhh. Deep breath.”

Tabitha began to try and take a breath and then suddenly finished whatever her thought was. “..for sale. You have me for sale.”

Ah, she had been eaves dropping. He stroked her hair and hugged her tight. “Breath with me, Tabitha.” Tabitha began to try and comply, whimpering. Once her breathing was closer to regular, Loki stroked her hair. “Little one, do you remember rule number one?”

Tabitha whimpered. “I…I belong…to you.” It came out between choked sobs.

Loki nodded. “Exactly. Repeat that again.” Tabitha complied, slowly coming down from her panic attack. “You belong to me. To Loki Laufeyson. You are not for sale.”

Tabitha looked up at him. “Promise?” She had a look of fear in her eyes and Loki smiled, trying to calm her more. “Promise I’m not for sale.”

“I promise, little one. You have been _mostly_ good for me and you belong to me.” He hugged her possessively. Her words were desperate and needy, Loki assumed she was beginning to be happy with her place here. “You belong to me. Repeat it as often as necessary, you are going nowhere.” Loki picked her up, carrying her to her bed. He laid down and wrapped both his arms around her like he had in the morning. Tabitha began to relax even more into him, rolling so her face was pressed against his chest.

Loki held her until she fell asleep and then carefully disentangled himself from her so he could finish the phone calls he was making. He was removing Tabitha from the available list of girls and he was having to turn down a few offers on her. Loki knew he was losing a few thousand dollars by not selling her, but he’d make it up somewhere else. Tabitha Martin was his, and his alone.


	9. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha makes a run for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a rape in this one. I tried to keep it brief, but still descriptive enough for the reader. Read at your own risk!

Over the course of a month a routine formed between Tabitha and Loki. He would go to his office Monday through Thursday to do whatever business he did that didn’t involve an actual slave trade. She would spend the alone time in the library, taking her lunches there and reading through his expansive library. Occasionally Tabitha would go and stare out the windows into the back garden, wanting to go and touch the flowering bushes and feel the grass at her feet. She was, however, completely locked in and Margie wouldn’t let her out even with supervision because of whatever she was recuperating from. Tabitha wasn’t sure Margie knew about Loki’s illicit activities.

Friday’s would come and Tabitha would be awoken by Loki to join him in his office. She sat on the pillow at his feet, reading and sometimes tuning in to his phone calls. They were all business meetings and bored Tabitha to death, so she tended to not pay much attention to them. Loki took her when he pleased, usually after dinner he would drag her to her room and fuck her until she couldn’t move. She had stopped trying to fight him since she overheard the phone call. The idea of her being sold had terrified her greatly and she was trying to be extra good for him.

Tabitha was still vying for a way to escape, but she was never alone long. Margie would always check on her or Loki was there. Then there was the matter of the guard at the gate that she could see from the library. She felt stuck in this routine of being used as a sex doll and reading books.

Loki came home from work early one Thursday, looking absolutely delighted with something. “I have a surprise for you, little one.” He stated, entering the library which was usually a sanctuary from him for her. Tabitha looked up; surprises usually involved him making her come until she couldn’t breathe. They weren’t _bad_ but they weren’t what she wanted. Loki pulled a red bag out from behind his back and Tabitha stared at the small bag. “I got you a tangible surprise this time. Come here.”

Tabitha walked over to him obediently. “What, what is it, sir?” He grinned, almost wolfishly, and pulled a thin box out that matched the red bag. She gasped when she saw the word _Cartier_ written across the box. She whispered his name in disbelief.

“Go on, pet, open it.” Tabitha took it from him, opening it to reveal a pink gold chain with a small pendant on it. The pendant had diamonds and emeralds on it and was acting as a link on the chain. Tabitha looked up at Loki who was smiling. “I got you a collar you can wear outside the house.”

Tabitha looked back at the necklace and gasped, taking in the meaning behind it. Loki took it out of the box and gestured for her to kneel like when he put the leather collar on. Tabitha did as she was directed and Loki put the necklace on her, stroking her hair once it was hooked in place.

“Oh, that is beautiful on you.” Loki pulled her to her feet. “Come. Let’s get you dressed. I want to take you somewhere.”

Tabitha looked confused as he led her upstairs. “Take me where?”

“Just somewhere for dinner. I want to show you off.” Tabitha couldn’t believe he was about to take her out of the house. She watched in shock as he picked out a black low-cut dress with a gold belt and a pair of black heels. “Here, put this on.”

Tabitha went into autopilot, dressing while Loki went to his room to freshen up from work. She went into the bathroom and put her hair in a braid that hung over her left shoulder. Leaning into the mirror, Tabitha took in the necklace. She couldn’t believe Loki had this made for her, it must have cost thousands. She touched it lightly and jumped when she heard Loki at the bathroom door. He was wearing one of his better cut suits and it took her breath for a second to see her captor like that.

“Like it, little one?”

Tabitha nodded. “Yes, but Loki, you didn’t…I…” She flushed trying to put her thoughts into words was hard with him.

“I wanted to. How am I going to keep someone as pretty as you cooped up all the time?”

Loki led her downstairs and punched a code into the keypad on the front door. He was able to get the door open and she stepped outside for the first time in six weeks. Tabitha gasped, taking a deep breath, and pausing on the front steps.

Loki watched Tabitha pause on the front steps and smiled at her. She looked around and dashed down the steps, he made to grab her, but she stopped in front of one of the bushes and bent down to smell the flowers. His heart had skipped a beat thinking she was going to take off. Loki moved close to her, keeping her within arms reach of him.

Tabitha looked back at him and she looked like a beautiful picture in the black dress and the necklace. He put his hand at the small of her back and led her towards a black luxury car. He opened the passenger door for her which confused her for a brief moment. “Right,” She said. “England.”

Loki chuckled. “Yes, little one.” He shut the door behind her and got behind the driver seat. They drove for about fifteen minutes before they pulled up to a restaurant where Loki handed the keys to the valet and took her inside. Tabitha suddenly looked overwhelmed at the people in the restaurant. Loki pulled her close and she grabbed onto him, clutching him tightly. Loki leaned down and whispered. “Don’t worry, I have you.”

The host greeted them, “Mr. Laufeyson! We haven’t seen you in so long. Welcome!” He led them back to a table in the back corner and Tabitha looked at Loki.

Loki reached across the table and grabbed her hand. “Shh, it’s okay, little one.” He watched her closely as she took in the room and then the menu. Tabitha squeezed his hand and he could see the anxiety crossing her face. She seemed to fold into herself, shrinking herself further. Loki rubbed her hand with his thumb, trying to calm her.

They finished their meal and Loki walked Tabitha out, moving his arm from around her to grab the valet ticket. He glanced at her, giving her a stern look. He turned back to converse with the valet and realized his mistake a moment later. He heard Tabitha’s heels clicking as she darted down the alley way. “Fuck.” He growled and pulled out his cellphone. “Yea, Davis? You were right, alright. She ran as soon as dinner was over. Yeah. Find her and bring her back to me.” Loki watched as she disappeared out of sight and then stalked back to his car. He didn’t want to chase her and cause a scene. Loki headed home, to wait for Davis to deliver her.

Tabitha ran down the alley way for about five minutes, glancing back occasionally to see if Loki was following her. She stopped and began to catch her breath. Loki wasn’t following her, now she just needed to find a way to the US Embassy.

Tabitha walked for hours, eventually taking her heels off because her feet were beginning to hurt. She was afraid to approach anyone, looking for someone who resembled a police officer seemed the best bet but even that was frightening to her. Tabitha walked up to an officer when she glanced in a shop window, seeing the time was close to midnight. “Excuse me, sir? Can you help me get to the US Embassy?”

The man turned and looked down at her. “Of course, I can, Miss.” He rattled off some instructions and Tabitha just looked more confused.

“Sir, please. I was kidnapped can you just…help.”

“Kidnapped?” She nodded at him.

“Please, I just want to go back to America.” She started to sob. “It was Loki Laufeyson. I’ve been held captive for at least six weeks by him. Please just take me to where I can get home.”

The man studied her. “Don’t cry, miss. I’ll get you back home.” He pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. Tabitha didn’t pay attention to what he was doing, her heart skipping a beat as this man was willing to help get her back home. Her blood turned cold when she heard him say, “I think I found the bird you were looking for, Davis. Red hair, gold necklace, black dress.” He gave the address to where they were.

“No, no.” Tabitha immediately started backing away from the officer, but he grabbed her. How could she be so stupid, of course Loki would have police officers in his employ. “You can’t send me back there!”

“Calm down, we’re going to get you home.” Tabitha began to claw at the hand that had grabbed her. He merely held her tighter and dragged her towards his car. Tabitha decided to use her go-to move and leaned in, biting down on the hand that had her. The officer let go and she ran back the way she came, heading into the alleyway. His strides were as long, if not longer, than Loki’s and he was on her in a matter of minutes, dragging her down. He wrestled with her, finally hitting her harder than Loki had ever hit her across the face.

Tabitha clawed at him only to receive full punch to her face. “Stop fighting, whore. If Davis is looking for you, I know exactly what you are. You’re one of those little whores that Laufeyson sells. And you are without a doubt one of the prettiest that I’ve seen.”

Tabitha shook her head. “I am not.” She began to fight harder as she felt her dress get lifted up. She kicked at him, hitting him in the head with the hand the held her shoes. He pinned her down almost as easily as Loki did and she cried out, trying to get someone to help her. His hand went over her mouth and the other hand ripped the underwear she was wearing off. Tabitha tried to bite the hand over her mouth but couldn’t get purchase.

Tabitha heard the horrifying sound of his pants coming undone and she froze. She suddenly couldn’t breathe. This couldn’t be happening to her. She screamed against his hand as she felt him enter her, it burned like fire. She resumed fighting, receiving a backhand to the face. “You’re a difficult one, aren’t you?”

Tabitha lay under this officer, this man who was supposed to help her, as he thrust in and out of her, feeling like she was being torn apart. She could taste blood on her lip. The asphalt was digging into her back, she began to wish she hadn’t ran. Somewhere in the background she heard footsteps and she yelled again. She heard a voice she didn’t recognize. “Officer Clark, get off the girl.”

Tabitha shoved at the man as he began to move. “Davis, you’re early.” He didn’t move off of her though. “Thought I was allowed to play with the runaways.”

“I told you _not_ to play with this one.” Davis growled.

Tabitha began to sob harder. “Help…help.” She didn’t want to be in this reality where this was happening to her anymore.

Officer Clark was suddenly pulled off of her, and she heard a click of a gun. Davis spoke. “You really fucked up this time, Clark.” Tabitha pulled her dress down, sitting up and seeing a blonde-haired man holding a gun to the officer’s head. “Shouldn’t have messed with this one, she belongs to the boss.” Tabitha went to say something, and her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a scream as Davis shot him. Davis then turned to her, holstering the gun. Tabitha was in shock; she didn’t feel pity for this Clark fellow getting killed but she had never seen someone killed before. “Come on, pretty one. Mr. Laufeyson is waiting for you.”

Tabitha whimpered and went to stand, shakily. “I just want to go home.”

“I know you do, that’s where I’m taking you. Can you stand?” She shook her head, feeling like she wanted to die. He leaned down and scooped her up, carrying her to his car. “We’ll get you cleaned up at Mr. Laufeyson’s. Until then here’s a towel.” He handed it to her, and she stuffed it between her legs, trying to stop the burn.

Tabitha sat in the backseat of the car, staring out the window on the drive. She felt raw and confused. The one thing she wanted most in the world was to be curled in the library at Loki’s with a book. She knew, however, that she was in trouble. Loki was probably going to hurt her worse than Officer Clark had.

Tabitha looked up as they approached the house. Her confusion amplified as Loki came running out of the house. “Davis? Did you find her?” He seemed _worried_.

Tabitha sat, confused as she listened to Davis explain he’d had to shoot one of their men because he had raped Tabitha. Rape. That’s what it was. She suddenly reached for the door handle and opened the door, stumbling out. “Loki.” She whispered. “Loki, sir, Loki I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She collapsed into the gravel, trying to gain footing, and gave up, crawling to his feet.

Loki turned to look at her and crouched down, scooping her up. “Thank you for finding her, Davis.” Tabitha tried to get a read on what was about to happen to her but all she saw on his face was concern. “If you could please call Dr. Webber for an early morning call for me, I would appreciate it. I’m going to get this one cleaned up.” Tabitha vaguely registered being carried upstairs and past her room. She curled into Loki as he opened his door, taking her to his bathroom. “Let’s start cleaning you up, little one.”


	10. TLC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, lots of TLC for our poor Tabitha.

Tabitha stood in the shower with Loki who was in his boxers still. Hot water was raining down on her and he was scrubbing her clean. Taking care of her bruises and cuts. His hands very gently cleaned between her legs and she jerked. He shushed her trying to calm her down. “It’s okay, little one. I will not hurt you.”

Tabitha took a deep breath and let him. She was finding herself trying to trust him. “Loki, sir.”

Loki looked up at her from where he was crouched, cleaning her legs and feet. “Yes, little one?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.” He finished washing her and turned off the water, ringing out her hair. Loki helped her dry off and then dressed her in one of his t-shirts and a pair of his clean boxers. He put on a pair of dry boxers for himself. “You are going to sleep in my bed tonight, I don’t want you out of my sight.”

Tabitha nodded. “I won’t run again.”

“I know you won’t.” Loki took her hand and led her to his bed. He helped her climb in and crawled in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a light hold. She flinched a little but snuggled back once she realized how safe she was in Loki’s arms. A fresh bout of tears began, and she hid her face in the feather pillow. “Shhh, shh little one, rest.”

“I just feel so bad. I…you’ve…been good…and I ran.” Loki kissed the back of her head, shushing her.

“We will talk in the morning. We have a lot to discuss I think.” Tabitha rolled over, carefully snuggling against the firm chest, trying to not touch the more tender parts of her face to him.

Tabitha woke in the morning to an empty bed. She sat up and groaned a little, everything was sore. Once she had sat up, she began to take in Loki’s room. It was black wood furniture, black comforter with gold accents, and cotton sheets that felt like a dream. Tabitha didn’t want to move from the bed, but she needed to pee. She slowly climbed off the bed and walked just as slowly to the bathroom.

Tabitha heard the bedroom door open and Loki call out for her. “Tabitha?”

“I’m in here.” She stood from the toilet and then went to look at herself in the mirror. Tabitha gasped. Her nose was probably broken, there was bruising forming under her left eye, and her lip had a small cut on it. “Oh, oh no.” She felt tears welling up, threatening to spill over. Turning from the mirror she slowly walked back into the bedroom where she found Loki sitting on the edge of the bed, a breakfast tray on the nightstand.

“Come here, little one.” His tone was gentle and kind. The tears spilled over as she walked over to him. “Oh, my sweet thing.” He pulled her into his arms gently and hugged her. “Shhh.”

Tabitha pressed the right side of her face against Loki and hugged him tightly. “Loki…”

“Not right now, little one. The doctor will be here soon, and you need to eat some of this breakfast Margie made.” Loki picked her up and placed her back in the bed, setting the tray in her lap.

Tabitha began to eat slowly, picking at the food since her stomach was still in knots. Margie had made her a typical breakfast of eggs and toast with her usual coffee on the side. Loki didn’t say anything about her barely eating, he merely sat there watching her. It made her more nervous about what the punishment would end up being for running. She pushed the tray away after finishing the toast and took her anxiety medication. “Please, Loki, just get it over with.”

Loki arched an eyebrow at her quizzically. “Get what over with?”

“My punishment.” She crossed her arms as Loki took the tray away. “I know it’s coming, just…do it.”

Loki shook his head and sat next to her. “There is no punishment coming, little one.” Loki stroked her hair softly, combing out some tangles gently. “I think you learned your lesson last night very thoroughly.”

Tabitha let out a choked sob. Relieved to hear Loki say there was no punishment coming. She immediately leaned into him and hugged him. “I won’t run again. I promise.” She repeated herself a few times and Loki just stroked her, shushing her softly.

“I know you won’t, little one. Remember, I said I was the only person who cared.” His voice wasn’t dark like usual when he said that, it was matter of fact. “I told you that you belonged to me and I cared for you.”

Tabitha looked up at him, staring into his blue-green eyes. They held a sincerity in them that she either had never noticed before or it had never been there before this moment. She swallowed hard. “I know. I didn’t believe you.”

“I know. Do you believe me now?” His voice was still soft yet held a stern undertone.

Tabitha nodded. “Yes, Loki. I believe you.” She didn’t feel the desire to fight Loki anymore, she just wanted a nice quiet life in the library and if that meant submitting to the whims of this man then she would find peace with it.

“I am pleased to hear that, little one.” He kissed the top of her head. The way he said it and the way he touched her made her think life was going to be a bit different going forward, she just wasn’t sure how.

The doctor came and checked in on Tabitha a little while later. She confirmed that the nose was broken, but not crooked so it shouldn’t need surgery. Dr. Webber put a piece of tape across the nose and did another blood draw, informing Loki she’d need to do another in six weeks to be sure. Tabitha was confused for a second and then realized it was to check for STDs. That brought another breakdown of tears and Loki was at her back in an instant.

Once the doctor left, Loki tucked Tabitha back into bed. “Get some rest. I’ve got some work to do and I’ll be back up with some books from the library a little while later.”

Tabitha watched him leave and cuddled into his bed. His bed was infinitely more comfortable than her own and had wonderful feathery pillows to boot. She grabbed the pillow that Loki had slept on during the night and wrapped around it, burying her face into it gently.

Tabitha woke several hours later feeling hungry and a little groggy. She could really go for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of cold milk. Gripping the staircase, she slowly went down them, her legs weren’t stiff, but her head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. She made her way into the kitchen, grateful to find that Margie wasn’t there. Tabitha began digging in the pantry, hoping to find the ingredients she needed.

Tabitha found the three things she needed. It was strawberry instead of a grape jelly, but it would do. She put together her sandwich hoping to not make a huge mess, wrapped it in a paper towel and went to look for Loki. If memory served it was a Friday so he should be in his office. She tapped on the door and heard him say to enter.

Tabitha entered slowly clutching her sandwich in one hand and walked over to the pillow on the floor. She went to sit but Loki stopped her. “Hey, what are you doing out of bed, little one?”

“I was hungry.” Loki guided her between his legs and lifted her up into his lap. Tabitha thought for a long second before snuggling down against Loki, eating her sandwich with her head against his chest.

“You could have just asked Margie to make that…what is that?”

“Peanut butter and jelly.”

Loki looked at her confused for a second. “American thing?” Tabitha nodded against him. “Well I hope it’s what you needed.” Tabitha hummed as she finished her sandwich, leaning over to put the paper towel in the wastepaper basket. She then resumed her snuggling up to Loki, one hand on his chest next to her face. Loki wrapped his arm around her, finishing his work with her in his lap. “Little one, are you still tired?”

Tabitha shook her head. “No. I just…” She didn’t know what she wanted. She didn’t know how to put into words exactly what it was that she wanted from Loki at this moment. All Tabitha knew was that safety came from this house for her now and that Loki was the pillar to that.

“You just wanted to be near me?” Loki finished for her, sounding skeptical.

Tabitha nodded against him again. That sounded right. “Yea, I can sit on the pillow if I’m in the way.”

“I won’t hear of it.” Loki suddenly sounded very pleased. More pleased than Tabitha had heard him before. “Let me just wrap this up then we will go to the living room where you can be a bit more comfortable.”

Tabitha nodded and closed her eyes. She registered a while later being lifted up; she threw her arms around his neck holding on tightly. He chuckled and carried her into the living room, setting her carefully on the couch. Tabitha opened her eyes when she was set down and watched Loki grab the remote and then sit down next to her. She immediately wrapped around him, careful not to press the left side of her face into him.

Loki flipped the tv on and wrapped an arm around Tabitha. He began to caress her shoulder lightly and she curled up, trying to relax into it. She felt Loki make a pleased noise as she did that and she finally relaxed. The two of them lay on the couch watching television for quite some time. Tabitha felt more relaxed then she had in a while in Loki’s presence. 


	11. Submitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha submits

Tabitha woke up in a cold sweat, sitting straight up in bed. It had been three weeks since her attempted escape and this was just the millionth nightmare she’d had about it. She was in her own bed, not Loki’s, and it felt incredibly empty. Loki was giving her space to heal, which she greatly appreciated, but right now she needed something to hold onto that was more solid than a pillow.

Tabitha climbed out of her bed and walked softly toward Loki’s room. She opened the door very gently and then slipped into the free side of Loki’s bed. Tabitha stared at him in the moonlight. He looked absolutely gorgeous laid out on his back, breathing deeply. She carefully scooted in tucking herself under his arm, laying on his chest, and pulling the covers up to her chin.

Loki stirred and the arm that was around her squeezed tighter. “Little one?” His voice was sleepy. Tabitha made a purring sound, nuzzling down against him. “Knock next time.” It sounded like he was trying to be firm, but it came off as extra tired. Tabitha fell asleep against him after a few minutes and the nightmare didn’t return.

Tabitha woke when Loki’s alarm went off signaling that he had to get ready for work. “Mm, what day is it, sir?” She looked up at him when he sat up.

“Friday, little one. Think you want to come sit with me?” Tabitha nodded and bit her lip like she wanted to ask a question but was too scared to. Loki arched an eyebrow. “What is it, Tabitha?” He seemed too tired for her to play coy.

“I was wondering if I could maybe have the necklace back?” She swallowed hard, trying to figure out why she was asking for that. Loki looked as surprised as she felt at the question.

“Of course, you can. I’ll get it after we get dressed.” He reached over and slapped her ass playfully. Tabitha jumped and scrabbled out of the bed. Loki grabbed her, pulling her back. “Wait, I think I need something from you.” Tabitha instinctively froze, she was dreading this moment still even though she planned to submit entirely to keep him happy and to keep herself safe. “Don’t worry, I just want a kiss.”

Tabitha relaxed and for the first time in three weeks Loki leaned into her space. She swallowed hard and let her eyes slide closed right before his lips pressed up against hers, softly. Loki slid a hand in her hair, stroking lightly as he deepened the kiss ever so slightly. Tabitha began to feel herself melt into the kiss and into Loki’s hands. She felt him smile as he pulled away.

“There’s my good girl.” Tabitha opened her eyes to look up at a face that was full of approval. She smiled back at him and he kissed the very tip of her nose lightly. “Go get dressed and meet me for breakfast. You can read in my office today.”

Tabitha dressed in jeans and a shirt and joined Loki for breakfast. The two of them ate in silence, with Tabitha looking over at Loki in his jeans and button up shirt. She was trying to take him in and trying to find peace with her new position in life. Loki gave her a smile. “What’s in your head, little one?”

She jumped when he addressed her and gave him a smile back. “I’m just trying to…um, be happy.” She whispered the last half of the sentence.

“Good, I want you happy.” Tabitha didn’t know what to think of that, so she opted to say nothing. They finished up breakfast and Tabitha followed Loki into his office. She was clutching a book from the library and took up her usual seat next to him on the pillow. He tapped her on the shoulder and held up the necklace. “Still want it?”

Tabitha nodded and lifted her hair, letting Loki collar her with it. She then turned her attention to her book, occasionally leaning into his knee to get the scowl off his face. Loki chuckled at her attempts to cheer him, petting her hair, and stroking her cheek lightly. Tabitha made a contented noise when his hand ran through her hair, when she just let go the idea of freedom didn’t appeal anymore. Some small part of her that she was still trying to squash knew he had bought her with finery and niceties. She knew that he could turn on her at any second. Yet, she felt a wave of contentment in this moment.

Loki gestured for her to be quiet and took a phone call. Tabitha merely nodded. She jumped when he yelled at whoever was on the other end of the phone. “I don’t care about the cost. Get the papers.” Tabitha went to touch him and then stopped, he looked furious. “I’ll handle my end of it, I always do.” There was a pause. “I know this is the first time we’ve tried to get documents on a girl…I know.” Tabitha quickly went back to her book. This was slave trade business and not something she wanted to know about.

Loki hung up the phone, frustrated. He was trying to get documentation on Tabitha, if he was going to keep her, she needed to be legal for his investor front. He looked down to see she was pretending not to listen and reading her book. “I know you were listening, little one.”

Tabitha looked up at him. “I’m sorry, sir. You sounded so angry it got my attention.”

Loki nodded. “Come up here.” Tabitha stood up and sat on his knee the way he liked. He studied her face for a moment. Her nose had healed perfectly, and there was still some slight yellowing under her left eye but for the most part her face was pretty well healed. Loki reached up and stroked the right side of her face, watching as she leaned into it, actually nuzzling his palm. Was she really happy with him now? Tabitha smiled at Loki and his heart tightened a little. “Tabitha, I need some information from you.”

Her head tipped in curiosity. “From me?”

Loki nodded. “Yes, little one. I need all the information you can remember about your US identity.”

Tabitha looked confused. “Why?” Suddenly panic flashed over her face. “Are you sending me back?” Her voice was a whisper as she asked.

“Oh, no sweet one.” Loki pulled her down against his chest, holding her close. “I need to make it legal so that I can take you places with me. Keeping you could get messy with my ‘good’ business if you don’t have documentation.”

Tabitha made a soft noise. “Okay, because I don’t want to go back.”

Loki tangled his hand in her hair, tugging very lightly. “Good girl. Now provide me what you know, type it on the laptop.”

Tabitha moved so she was sitting with her back to Loki and began to type everything out. “I think that will get the information you need.” She looked back at him, seeming to not realize her ass was pressed directly into his crotch. “Is there anything else you think you need?”

Loki grinned at her, grabbing her hips, and pulled her against him. “Oh, there’s something I need. If you’re up to it.”

Tabitha froze for just a moment and her hands gripped the edge of the desk. “Loki.” He felt her push back on her own this time and he smiled. “I’m scared.”

Loki nodded and slid his hand up her side. “Then let’s go somewhere more comfortable than me fucking you across this desk.” It was all he wanted to do, but he also knew that having sex for the first time after what had happened to Tabitha was going to be an ordeal.

Loki nudged Tabitha to standing and adjusted his pants. Tabitha clung to his hand as he led her upstairs to his room. He shut the door behind them and grabbed her. Loki cupped her face and began to kiss her, softly at first but slowly deepening the kiss. Tabitha relaxed in his grip, her hands fisting his button up shirt as she slowly lost her breath to the kiss. Loki smiled as Tabitha stumbled just a bit, using him for balance when he pulled away.

Loki walked her to the bed, he laid her back, and then climbed over her. He began kissing down her neck, one hand sliding up her side. Tabitha jerked just a little and Loki at her face. “Shh, shhh.” He stroked her face. “It’s just me, little one. I don’t want to hurt you.” Tabitha nodded and he saw her swallow hard. “Would you prefer I just kiss you some more?”

He crushed his lips to hers again and Tabitha whimpered under him. Loki groaned at the sound and he nipped her bottom lip gently. Tabitha’s hands were trembling as she slid them up Loki’s back, hugging him. She whispered softly. “I really like the kisses you’ve been giving me today, Loki.”

“Do you now?” He kissed her again, his tongue invading her mouth this time. When he pulled back, Tabitha was flushed and panting. “Well, I think I can give you more of them.” He began kissing down her neck topping long enough to pull her shirt off. His lips wandered over her collarbone and the tops of her breasts. He looked up at her as he nipped at the flesh, tugging lightly with his teeth. Tabitha gave a sharp gasp and moaned. Loki slid his hand under her back and unhooked the bra, tossing it aside. “Still enjoying my kisses?”

Tabitha nodded and Loki slid his tongue out and over a nipple. “Yes, sir.”

Loki sucked on the nipple for just a moment, his teeth grazing it. “Call me Loki right now.” Tabitha whimpered his name as his mouth went for the other nipple his hand massaging her other breast. Tabitha tangled a hand in Loki’s hair as he began kissing down her body again. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pulling her underwear down with them. His mouth found her hip and he bit down just enough to make her buck up.

Tabitha whimpered as his mouth went further down, skipping her clit, and licking at her wet entrance. “Loki!” Tabitha blushed and Loki looked up at her, she tasted amazing. She was already dripping wet. He moaned as he began to lap at her entrance, each lick getting closer and closer to her clit. “Loki…please…”

Tabitha sunk her hands into Loki’s hair and moaned as he slid his tongue over her clit slowly. “Is that what you want?” He whispered against her. She nodded her hips wriggling against him. Loki’s hands were fast and pinned her down so she couldn’t buck against him. Tabitha moaned as Loki’s mouth closed around her clit and he began to gently suck. One finger slid into her and Tabitha gasped. Loki began to work her up, the burning sensation getting more and more until Tabitha thought she was going to explode.

Tabitha came against Loki’s face only a few moments later, gripping his hair hard as he lapped at her. She cried out his name and shuddered, twitching as he worked her down. Loki climbed up her, laying next to her and stroked her side.

“Was that a good kiss?” His voice had a tinge of amusement in it.

Tabitha laughed and then kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. Loki moaned into her mouth, his hand on her side moving to grip her hip. Tabitha took his bottom lip between her teeth and nipped gently. Loki growled, his hand gripping her hip tight enough that there was going to be a bruise.

Loki stared at her as he pulled away. “Oh, you are being naughty. You know biting isn’t allowed.”

Tabitha tried to look sheepish, she really did. Loki began shedding his clothes, tossing them in the direction that he had thrown hers. Tabitha ran her hands over Loki’s chest when it was bared to her. “Loki, can we…”

“Oh yes we can.” Loki leaned in and bit the top of one of her breasts, just hard enough to leave a mark. Tabitha squeaked and gripped his hair again. Loki let go and when he looked up at her his eyes were full of desire for her.

Tabitha spread her legs instinctively as Loki positioned himself. “Slow, please.” She whispered. Loki merely nodded and pressed in her slowly. She gave a low moan as she was stretched out and her arms went around Loki. Her breath hitched as he bottomed out, his hands digging into the sheets.

“Oh, fuck, little one.” Tabitha gave him another hungry kiss before he began to move in her. Thrusting slowly at first to make sure she was okay. Tabitha didn’t feel the urge to push him away, she merely melted under him, submitting to what he did. Loki finished in her after what felt like an eternity and collapsed next to her, kissing her jawline, and praising her. She turned and smiled at him, snuggling against him. Loki panted against her skin. “Little one, you are so good.”

“I’m trying.” She murmured against him.

“You have been doing wonderful. Fuck, I needed that.” He pulled her closer to him and held her for a while before he disentangled them to clean her up. “Come on. Let’s get you a shower.” Tabitha whined as she was dragged out of the bed and into the bathroom. She let herself be put into the shower and sighed in contentment as Loki washed her. Maybe submitting wasn’t so hard after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki kissed Tabitha after they were redressed and adjusted her necklace for her. “That necklace looks gorgeous on you.” Tabitha turned her face up to him, looking pleased. He couldn’t believe that she was submitting so easily now. Loki missed the challenge of forcing her into submission but the way she wriggled under him and the way she was looking at him right now was much better. “Come, little one, I still need to do some work and get that information you gave me off to the right place.”

Tabitha followed him happily, taking her seat in his office. He read over the information she had typed up and emailed it off to his associate. Opening his other email, he scowled. Mr. Adelman was after Tabitha still. He would have to deal with that eventually. The man had found out that Loki hadn’t had her killed and was still after her. He looked down at Tabitha to find her cross legged and reading her book.

“Tabitha,” She looked up almost immediately, finishing the sentence she was on. “Thank you for providing me that information so easily earlier. I promise I will get you a reward for being so good lately.”

“I don’t need a reward, sir.” She said softly. “Just um, pro…keep me.” Tabitha smiled up at him and Loki felt that lurch in his chest again.

“Of course, little one. Just remember you belong to me.” He tapped the pendant on the necklace pointedly. “And I plan on keeping you a long time.” She nodded in understanding. Loki turned back to his work, occasionally stroking Tabitha’s hair as he thought about what he could get her to show his gratitude at her submission. The identifying documents were for him to keep ahold of, another way to keep a tight hold on her. Not to mention it granted him a peace of mind because he’d be able to take her on business trips with him and keep a closer eye on her. He closed his laptop and she looked up at the click. “Come I think I want to watch a movie.”

Tabitha got up, closing her book, and followed him obediently. He made a detour into the kitchen to get a big bowl of popcorn first. Tabitha grabbed him a water and herself one of the cold sodas that were kept in the house as a treat for her. She held it up, “May I sir?”

Loki nodded. “Yes, you may.” He kissed the top of her head before ushering her towards the living room. Tabitha sat right next to him after setting their drinks on coasters. She leaned into him, setting her book aside. Loki put on a film and wrapped an arm around her, munching on the popcorn.

The movie didn’t really grab Tabitha’s attention and she wasn’t sure if it was because she hadn’t been sleeping well or the midmorning romp the two of them had but she was exhausted. She fell asleep about twenty minutes into the movie, her head moving to Loki’s thigh. Tabitha woke to being gently shaken. “Tabitha, it’s almost dinner time.”

She blinked a couple of times and registered that she had drooled on Loki’s thigh and that there was evening light coming through the curtains. “Oh! I must have been asleep a long time.”

Loki smiled. “You were, I just watched the sequel.” Tabitha flushed and wiped her mouth as she sat up. “I thought you wouldn’t want to wake up.” Tabitha nodded. It had been nice to have some sleep without bad dreams. Loki smiled at her and leaned in, kissing the tip of her nose. “Let’s go to the dining room, it smells like Margie has made something wonderful again.”

The two of them ate dinner and Tabitha actually got up the courage to talk. “Sir? Can I ask you a question?”

“You may.” Loki was looking at her with an intense stare.

“Why, um, why are you keeping me?”

Loki gave her a quizzical look. “Because it pleases me.”

Tabitha bit her lip, probably looking a bit confused. “Oh. I please you?”

“When you listen.” He took a bite of his food, watching her closely. Tabitha nodded and fell silent, going back to her food. “Why do you ask, little one?”

“Because, I am, um, not that special. So, I don’t understand.” Tabitha poked at the baked potato on her plate with her fork.

Loki stared at her for a long time in silence. “Tabitha, look at me.” Tabitha looked up at him, feeling herself pinned under the stare he was giving her. “You are absolutely special to me. That is why I keep you. You are beautiful, and when you listen it pleases me greatly.”

Tabitha felt herself flushing at the praise. “Okay, sir.”

“I think tonight you will sleep in my bed again, hmm?” Tabitha nodded. “Excellent. I think you’ll sleep better in my room. I’ve noticed you have been tired when I get home in the evenings. I don’t want you sleep deprived.” They finished the rest of the meal in silence and then Loki let Tabitha spend some time alone in the library. She picked out a new book from the shelf and curled up in the chair. Tabitha didn’t know how long she was in the library, but it was late enough that Loki had to come fetch her. She was avoiding sleep again. “Tabitha?”

Tabitha looked up and saw Loki in just a pair of pajama pants. Her stomach did a little flip, seeing him in states of undress didn’t scare her anymore so much as make her want to let him have his way with her more often. She licked her lips, not realizing her eyes were raking over his body. Loki chuckled, snapping her out of her reverie. “Oh, sorry sir. Is it time for bed?”

Loki nodded. “Well past. It’s almost midnight, little one.” Loki held his hand out to her. Tabitha quickly put her book down and took his hand, letting him lead her upstairs. “Are you opposed to me sleeping naked?” Tabitha’s cheeks felt a little hot, but she shook her head. “Good.” He took her straight into his room and kicked off his pajama pants. Tabitha quickly followed suit, stripping down, and climbing into the bed after him. She curled into the fetal position, her back tucked against Loki’s side. Loki smiled, slipping one arm under her head so that she had to use it as a pillow. “Good night, Tabitha.”

Tabitha snuggled back a little more, for some reason this felt _safe_ and right. “Good night, Loki.”

Loki woke in the morning to Tabitha’s head on his chest and a puddle of drool forming. He suppressed a chuckle; just happy she was able to sleep through the night. Judging by how many naps he had caught her in in the past three weeks and the restlessness he had heard coming from her room at night, he assumed she hadn’t been sleeping well. Loki knew his way of caring for people was, for lack of a better term, off but he did care for Tabitha.

Loki pulled her into a more possessive hold and felt her stir, snuggling against him. She turned her head and groaned. “I drooled all over you again.”

“Yes, you did.” He laughed as she wiped her mouth and used the blanket to wipe his chest.

“Sorry.”

Loki shook his head. “No need to apologize. Did you sleep okay?” Tabitha nodded and Loki began playing with her hair. “Good, I think that we will arrange for you to sleep in my room more often. I don’t think you’ve been sleeping well otherwise.”

Tabitha made a pleased noise. “If that would please you, sir.”

“It would.” Loki felt her hum and snuggle him again. “Sounds like it pleases you.”

“Sleep better here.” She hugged him tightly and he returned the hug.

“Then consider it your reward for behaving so beautifully lately.” Loki suddenly rolled her over, so he was on top of her. “And maybe a few other things for good measure…” He kissed her and she squirmed in a pleasing way under him.

“Loki…” She had that tone when she didn’t want him on top of her. He looked up at her, a dark look on his face. Tabitha made a soft squeaking noise and wriggled again.

“Don’t want me on top, little one?”

“I just, I…” She fell silent.

“What, pretty thing?” Loki slid a hand between her legs and began to explore her folds, finding her entrance was already beginning to get wet. “You seem to like this so far.”

“I…Loki…” she was flushing. Loki growled and bit down on the top of her breast, making her squeal. “Oh!” He sucked gently, making sure to leave a mark.

“If you don’t want me on top, maybe you should get on top.” He smirked against her skin as he watched the flush on her cheeks. Loki moved so he was laying on his back, tossing the covers completely off of them. “Climb on, little one.” He began stroking himself.

Tabitha looked at him and then began to move slowly, tossing one leg over him. Loki’s hands rested on her hips. He rubbed her hips and bucked up against her, making her wriggle into position. Tabitha reached down and grabbed Loki’s erection, giving it a few strokes before she guided it in her. Loki groaned, his fingers clawing at her hips. She moved slowly down on him until he was completely buried in her.

“Tabitha…” Loki groaned as Tabitha rolled her hips against him. She began to move against him, her hands pressing into his chest. “That’s my girl…” He growled as he thrust up to meet her next movement down. Tabitha made a beautiful noise and he repeated the motion, watching as her eyes closed and her nails dug into his chest.

Tabitha moaned his name, rocking down against him and whimpering every time he hit that sweet spot in her. Loki slid one hand up from her hip to her breast, squeezing. Watching her come undone from this position was almost as delightful as the time he took her against the chair in the library. “Oh, oh god Loki, you feel so good.” One of her hands flew to her mouth and he gave a small chuckle.

“Yea, pretty thing?” He watched as she desperately nodded. Loki growled as he thrust up again, as deep as he could. Tabitha shouted that time and he grabbed her hips again, rolling them over so he was on top of her again. He leaned down on one forearm and ran a hand through her hair, tugging her head back so he could bite at her neck, just above the necklace.

Tabitha wrapped her arms and legs around him, arching her neck for better access for him. Loki began to thrust harder in her, making sure to rub up against her g-spot as often as he could. He felt nails in his back as she came on him a few moments later, her walls clenching on him.

“Fuck, Tabitha…” Loki’s hips began to stutter, and he slammed his hips forward, so he hit as deep as possible as he came. Tabitha had made the most beautiful noise as he bumped her cervix with the thrust. “Yes.” He growled in her ear, biting at her ear lobe as he slipped out.

Tabitha whimpered as Loki slid out of her and fell to the side. She looked at him, studying his face. He was panting and covered in sweat. “I did…okay?” She whispered. “I’ve only been on top a couple times.”

“You were wonderful.” Loki gave her a soft kiss. Tabitha felt a swell in her chest at the praise. She watched as Loki got up after a few minutes to go start the shower. Her arms went around his pillow and she snuggled down, trying to figure out where the need to be praised by him was coming from. “Tabitha…come here.”

Tabitha jumped out of the bed and went into the bathroom. Loki took the necklace off of her and walked her into the shower. She let herself be directed and began to clean herself off, confusion washing over her. Loki rubbed her shoulders and washed her back.

“How about we go out today?”

Tabitha looked at him. “Re-really?”

“Yes really. I believe that you won’t run away on me again.” He stroked her cheek softly.

Tabitha leaned into it, trying to figure her head out. “I promise, I won’t.”


	13. Smart Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha gets some surprises and then mouths off

Tabitha clung to Loki’s hand as he took her into the bookstore. She felt overwhelmed. Partially because being outside of the house felt anxiety inducing and also because she knew she should feel the urge to run away. However, when she looked up at Loki watching her, the urge disappeared. She was safe with him. Well, as safe as she could be.

Loki gave her a warm smile. “You can pick out five books.” Tabitha squeezed his hand again and was surprised when he let go. “Go look for your books, I’ll be here at the entrance.” He pulled out his phone to make a call.

Tabitha felt odd as she walked slowly towards the rows and rows of books. Her brain was telling her two things at once. The first and most obvious choice was to run for the emergency exit. She looked back and saw that Loki wasn’t even watching her. The second thing her brain decided to tell her was to get the books and go back to Loki. It wasn’t safe outside of him. She began to pull at the sleeves of the hoodie she was wearing in nervousness. Taking a deep breath, she began walking down the book aisles.

It took her about a half hour, but she found five books and carried them towards the front. She glanced at the emergency exit and saw through the glass next to it Davis, the blonde-haired man who had saved her. Loki didn’t trust her just yet apparently. She was suddenly glad she hadn’t ran out the emergency exit, the punishment would have probably been severe. Loki gave her a huge smile when she walked up carrying her five books. “Get some interesting reads, little book worm?”

Tabitha nodded and let him take the books. He glanced at the titles and then carried them to the register, leaving her to follow him closely. Loki paid for the books and carried the bag out the store, letting Tabitha grab his free hand again. She looked up at him. “What now, sir?”

Loki squeezed her hand and glanced at his watch. “How about lunch? It’s almost noon.” They had been in a few stores already. One to get Loki a new watch, a pair of expensive shoes for Tabitha, and then the bookstore. Tabitha watched as Loki put the bag of books in the trunk next to the other bags. She climbed into the car at Loki’s urging and buckled up. He got into the driver’s seat and looked at her. “Anything in particular you’re in the mood for?”

Tabitha shook her head. “No, sir.” She glanced out the window and saw that they were being followed by a red sports car. Loki didn’t seem to pay it any mind and Tabitha looked over at him. “Sir, is Davis your personal bodyguard?”

Loki glanced. “Noticed him, did you? Were you thinking of running, little one?” His tone was dark, and she felt her stomach tighten.

“Yes, I noticed him and no I wasn’t thinking of running.”

Loki’s hand went to her thigh and squeezed. “Good girl. How about pizza for lunch?”

Tabitha noticed Loki avoiding the question about Davis and decided she probably wasn’t going to get an answer on the subject. “That sounds very nice.” Loki drove them to a pizza place, and she noticed Davis post up outside the entrance as they went in. Tabitha swallowed hard and sat where she was directed by the hostess. Loki seemed to be known here. The meal was uneventful for them, Tabitha kept trying to start a conversation, but Loki was keeping a keen eye on her. Apparently, her inquiry about Davis hadn’t went over well. Tabitha picked at the last of her crust and then looked up at Loki. She took a deep breath. “Did I do something wrong?”

Loki eyed her. “No, you haven’t done anything wrong yet, little one.”

“I told you I’m not going to run.”

“Mm.” He finished off his pizza and paid the bill. He put his hand on the back of her neck as he walked her out. Tabitha gave a weak look to Davis as they passed him, and she was put into the car. Loki was upset and she wasn’t sure what she had done wrong. Loki went over to Davis and they had a short conversation before he got into the car. He turned to her. “Davis is _your_ bodyguard when we leave the house.”

Tabitha nearly choked on her own spit. “Excuse me?”

“He is there to make sure you are safe and that you don’t run.”

Tabitha blinked a few times. “You don’t believe me?”

“I believe you. But I need to be doubly sure.”

Tabitha hugged herself. “Okay, sir.”

Loki looked at Tabitha holding herself and reached over, rubbing her thigh to reassure her again. “Hey, I like to protect my investments is all, little one.” Loki had received another e-mail from Adelman about her and it was beginning to annoy him. He was convinced that Adelman wouldn’t stop until he had hurt Tabitha or worse.

“L-L-Loki, I meant it that I am not going to run. I want to be here.” Her voice was full of unsurety and Loki felt that peculiar urge to wrap her in his arms and protect her.

“I know, Tabitha.” He gave her thigh a squeeze before taking them back home. “I have another surprise for you once we get home.” Tabitha was looking at him in shock. He didn’t say another word until they were home and in the house. Loki grabbed the bags from the trunk of the car and led Tabitha inside. “Little one, remember these numbers 6-3-4-9-8.”

Tabitha repeated the numbers and he dragged her to the back door, gesturing at the keypad on the back door. Tabitha gasped. “Oh!”

“Those numbers only work on the back door. And when you go out you are to tell Margie.”

Tabitha excitedly punched the five digits into the back door and dashed into the enclosed backyard. Loki laughed, following her outside. Tabitha grinned back at Loki and ran back to hug him, nearly knocking the wind out of him as she connected with him in her excitement. He hugged her back, stroking the soft red hair.

“Is this a good surprise, my little book worm?”

Tabitha nodded. “Oh yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Loki.” There was a cough from the doorway, Loki turned around to see Davis standing there. Tabitha saw him and a blush covered her face and she quickly added, “Mr. Laufeyson.”

Loki laughed. “Hello, Davis.”

“Mr. Laufeyson. You said for me to come in.”

“I wanted you and Tabitha to meet in a more…comfortable situation.” Tabitha untangled herself from Loki’s arms, looking embarrassed.

“Ah. Yes. Hello, miss Tabitha.”

Tabitha said a soft hello, hiding half behind Loki. Loki pulled her out from behind him. “Don’t be shy, Tabitha.”

Davis reached a hand out, shaking Tabitha’s hand. “As I understand it, I will eventually be at your beck and call.” Tabitha shook his hand and Loki watched closely as Davis talked to her. “I look forward to working for you, miss Tabitha.”

Tabitha looked surprised and turned to Loki. “For me?”

Loki nodded. “Yes. As long as you keep behaving you will be able to go places without me. Davis will be your driver and bodyguard.” Tabitha gave Loki another hug that nearly took his breath away. “That will be all Davis, I will be in touch when I need you again.”

Davis nodded and left, saying goodbye to Tabitha. Tabitha looked up at Loki, getting on her tip toes to kiss him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Loki laughed. “You don’t have to thank me yet. Just keep being my good girl.” Loki kissed her forehead and felt her hug him tightly. Loki slapped her ass as she went back to exploring the garden. “I have some business to attend to, don’t burn out here.”

Loki turned and went into the house, heading to his office. He sat down with a heavy sigh and began going through his emails. Tabitha had been successfully scrubbed from the list of girls for sale. Loki breathed a sigh of relief about that. Now he just had to get the documentation for her, and all his worries would be mostly set aside.

Several hours later he heard Margie call them for dinner. He went to the dining room and saw that Tabitha was not there yet. Loki headed to the backyard and saw her laid out under the huge tree reading one of her new books. She was barefoot, wriggling her toes in the grass occasionally. Loki smiled and headed outside to her. He stood directly in her light and when she still didn’t notice him, he crouched down and lifted her over his shoulder.

Tabitha squealed as she was draped over his shoulder, almost dropping her book. “Loki!”

“Dinner time, little book worm.” He slapped her ass before setting her in the dining room chair and kissing the top of her head. After dinner, Tabitha made to go to the library with her new book. Loki grabbed her. “I don’t think so.”

She gave him an exasperated look. “Why not?”

Loki smiled. “Because, I did some _very_ nice things for you today, don’t you think I deserve some thanks?”

Tabitha rolled her eyes, not picking up on Loki’s hints. “I already said thank you.”

Loki stared at her in disbelief. He growled and picked her up, tossing her book on the dining room table. “You little one, are being extraordinarily cheeky and I won’t have it.” Tabitha squealed and was trying to get loose. Loki tightened his grip. “Going to have to remind you of who’s in charge here.”

He felt Tabitha go limp and whisper. “I’m sorry, sir.” Loki carried her up the stairs, ignoring her pleas. “I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“Too late, little one.” Loki growled at her. “I have let you get a little _too_ comfortable.” Loki deposited her on his bed. “Don’t move.” He went into his closet and pulled open a drawer, grinning at the contents. Grabbing the handcuffs and chain, a blindfold, and a vibrator he headed back out to find Tabitha on the center of the bed, looking between the closet and the door. “Don’t even think about it, Tabitha.”

He watched as she froze where she was, and her eyes saw the handcuffs. “No, no. Please, sir, Loki, I’m sorry.”

“You will be.” He walked over and grabbed her, pulling her to standing. “Strip.”

Tabitha began to strip, still protesting weakly. Loki grabbed her face. “If you keep complaining, I will gag you.”

Tabitha’s mouth snapped shut when Loki said that and she took the rest of her clothes off, tossing them in a pile at the foot of the bed. Loki stroked her cheek and then pushed her towards the bed. She climbed up onto it and watched as he handcuffed her to the bed, so she was up on her knees. The chain was at the top of the headboard so that she was forced to be stretched out. Tabitha looked at Loki as he picked up the blindfold and tied it on her. “No, no, Loki…”

“Last warning or I’ll gag you.” Loki growled as he tugged her hair. He wasn’t necessarily _angry_ with her, but she had mouthed off and he wanted to teach her a lesson about it. Plus, he just wanted to turn that little ass red and besides, he had a surprise if she was good. “Now, I’m going to spank you for getting cheeky, little one.”

Tabitha didn’t say anything, just hung her head in defeat. Loki smirked and ran his hand over her backside slowly. He brought his hand down on her left cheek sharply. There was no intention to spank her as hard as he had the first time, but he still wanted her to feel it tomorrow.

“Now, cheeky thing, if you’re good about this I have a wonderful surprise.” He slapped her right cheek next, running his hand over the reddening flesh. “Can you be good for a surprise?”

Tabitha nodded and whispered. “Yes, sir.”

“Good girl…” Loki slapped both cheeks in quick succession. He held back a moan as he rubbed the reddening skin. Tabitha jerked when he slapped her ass again, and he chuckled. He squeezed the flesh and then laid down another few hits before he slid his hand between her legs. “Let’s see how my little one feels about this. Oh, what do we have here?” Loki felt her slick entrance and plunged two fingers in with out much ceremony. He leaned in and whispered against her ear. “Someone is _liking_ their punishment.”

Tabitha moaned loudly and her knees spread out of instinct. Loki laughed and immediately pulled his fingers out. He gave her ass another smack, making her jerk and cry out. She had tears coming down from under the blindfold and Loki couldn’t help but think how beautiful she looked when she cried. “Sir, please, sir…”

“Oh, you have handled your spanking well.” Loki gave another hit and watched as Tabitha hung her head. “I think you’re ready for the fun part.”

Loki reached over and grabbed the hitatchi wand. He placed it between Tabitha’s legs, strapping it to her thigh. “What…what…” She sounded confused for a few seconds before he pressed the button and her whole body wriggled against the cuffs and against the vibrations. Tabitha began moaning almost immediately and Loki sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her try to get away from it. “L-L-Loki.”

“Yes, baby girl?” A low moan escaped her lips and Loki assumed that pet name hit quite nicely. He reached around her and tweaked her nipples, watching as she orgasmed.

Tabitha cried out as _another_ orgasm rocked her body. She was panting and the fairly certain that she’d made a mess on the bed. Loki occasionally reached out and touched her, reminding her he was there. It always caused her to jerk against the restraints, she wanted to touch him. She also wanted this damn vibrator off her clit. “Loki, please…”

Lips were pressed to her ear again and he whispered. “Please what?”

“Make it s-s-stop.” Her voice stuttered as she came again, certain that a mess had been made this time as she felt the gush of wetness. “Please.” Her voice was a whine now.

To her surprise Loki did make it stop, unstrapping the vibrator from her leg. “I’m not done though, love.”

Tabitha felt her hands get uncuffed and she collapsed onto the bed, vaguely realizing there was a wet spot and that it had come from her. “Hmmm?” All she wanted was to clean up and sleep now. Loki grabbed her and pulled the blindfold off. She made a soft noise when she saw he was naked. Her hands reached for him sleepily, she needed to touch him.

Loki leaned in, resting between her legs. She looked up at him and then gasped as he was entering her. “I said I wasn’t done, little one.” He gave her a hungry kiss and she kissed back weakly; her energy was sapped but Loki didn’t seem to care. Tabitha whimpered, laying there as Loki took her, his hips snapping into her hard.

Tabitha moaned his name, holding onto him tightly. “Oh, sir…I can’t…”

Loki growled. “You will.” He lifted one of her legs a bit higher so he could hit deeper. “Play with your clit, Tabitha.”

Tabitha felt like she was on autopilot as she began to rub herself while Loki thrust deep into her. Loki was thrusting as deep in her as he could and she gasped, a choked noise coming out, as the head of his dick tapped her cervix. She moaned and clenched around him as the possible millionth orgasm overtook her. Tabitha began babbling Loki’s name, unable to do much else. She was a whimpering mess under him by the time he released in her. Loki growled and bit her neck, causing her to jerk. “Oh, Loki.”

Loki slipped out of her and began kissing her neck and jawline. “You did so good. So good.” Tabitha made a soft noise at the praise and looked at him. “I know you’re tired, little one, but we need to get you in a bath and change the sheets. Then you can sleep for as long as you need.”

Tabitha let herself be pulled from the bed and nearly collapsed because of her legs shaking, Loki lifted her up with ease and carried her into the bathroom. He set her on the counter and started a hot bath for her. Loki eased her into the water and then disappeared for a while. Tabitha could hear him changing the sheets on the bed. She felt herself blush and hid her face when Loki came in, dropping the dirty sheets into the pantry.

“Don’t be embarrassed, little one. That was…the hottest thing you’ve done so far.” Tabitha gave him a shy smile. “Come on, time to get out.” Loki helped her out, drying her off, and taking the necklace off so she could sleep comfortably.

Tabitha let herself be tucked into the clean sheets and watched as Loki climbed in. He pulled her close and wrapped around her. “Loki, I’m sorry I was mouthy.” She yawned and nuzzled against his chest.

“You are forgiven.” He squeezed her reddened ass lightly. “Rest.”

Tabitha fell asleep fairly quickly against Loki using him as a pillow. She’d worry about what punishments meant later, for now she was thoroughly worn out and needed Loki’s touch.


	14. Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha attends a party with Loki and meets someone from her past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the update y'all. My life is topsy turvy. As always let me know what you think!

It had been a month since Tabitha had been “assigned” a bodyguard. Davis showed up at the house semi-regularly and stayed outside for the most part. Tabitha still wasn’t allowed to leave the premises, but it made Loki feel better to have put Davis on this assignment instead of tracking down runaway girls. Loki came home to find Tabitha in the garden again, curled up on a blanket under the tree. She was wearing one of her suspender skirts with a low v neck t-shirt and was barefoot. Davis sitting at one of the patio tables, working on a laptop. Loki opened the back door and Tabitha looked up. She got that look on her face that she apparently only saved for him. It was a mixture of adoration and excitement.

Loki stood on the patio as she quickly marked her place in her book and ran to him, hugging him. “You’re early, Mr. Laufeyson.” Loki chuckled at how formal, yet informal, she was in front of Davis. He hugged her back. “I am because I have exciting news for you, little one.” Loki pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to her. Tabitha looked up at him and took it, opening it to find a brand-new passport and a visa for the UK. Loki had paid an exorbitant sum to get them passed through. “You are now, here legally.”

Tabitha looked at the documents and her eyes turned back to Loki. “What…what does that mean for…this?” She gestured between them shyly. Davis was pretending to not hear a thing.

Loki smiled, taking the envelope back. “You still belong to me.” He kissed her softly on the forehead. “But this way I can take you to events. Speaking of, next Saturday there’s a party I’m going to take you to.”

Tabitha perked up at the mention of a party. “You’re taking me somewhere?”

“Yes I am. We’ll need to go shopping tomorrow for you. I don’t think you have any evenging dresses in your clothes.” Tabitha practically hopped into his arms, trying to kiss his face. Loki laughed and hugged her tightly. “You seem very excited.”

“I missed you today and you brought me great news today. _And_ you came home early.”

Loki stroked her hair and kissed her softly. “I’m glad that I could make you happy, little one. Davis, I think we are done with you for the day.”

Davis nodded. “Of course, sir. What time will you need me tomorrow?”

Loki didn’t take his eyes off of Tabitha. “Around 10 should be good. We’ll do a late lunch and then hit the shops.”

“Understood.” Davis left and Loki immediately slid a hand down Tabitha’s top.

Tabitha squealed and giggled as he groped at her breasts. “You dressed very well today. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to seduce Davis.”

Tabitha got a scared look on her face and immediately shook her head. “No, sir. I dressed for you.”

Loki growled and leaned down, nipping at ear. “Good girl.” He felt a surge of possessiveness over her. He tapped the necklace she was wearing. “Don’t you forget who owns you.” Tabitha whimpered, one of those that was a mixture of fear and desire. “You belong to me and me alone.”

Tabitha nodded in agreement. “Yes, sir. I don’t want anyone else.” Loki gave her a smile, petting her hair. There was a slight desperation in her voice as she tried to convince him. He slid his hands down her back, crouching and grabbed her ass, pulling her up into his arms. Tabitha’s arms went around his neck and she squealed.

Loki carried her upstairs and plopped her on his bed. “Show me you don’t want anyone else, little one.”

The next day, Tabitha found herself clinging to Loki’s hand as he led her into a designer boutique while Davis posted up outside. Tabitha looked at all the beautiful dresses and let go of Loki’s hand to get a closer look. She touched a beautiful red dress and then pulled her hands back like it was fire when she saw the price tag. “Oh! Mr. Laufeyson, we shouldn’t get my dress _here_.”

Loki laughed. “Why not?” He stepped up behind her and rubbed her back lightly.

“Because it’s too expensive. I shouldn’t be wearing stuff like this. I don’t deserve it.” Tabitha’s words turned into a mumble as Loki gave her a very level stare.

“I want you to wear stuff like this, little one.” He leaned in, whispering in her ear. “So, you will.” Tabitha felt the authority conveyed and just nodded. She didn’t say anything as Loki picked out dresses for her to try on. All of them with price tags well over 4 thousand pounds or more. She spent what felt like forever trying on the dresses that Loki had picked out, him sitting in a chair watching her change. He finally settled on a black dress that had a gold belt. Tabitha nearly fainted at the price tag. Loki just smiled at her and took it to the attendant to ring up.

“Thank you, Mr. Laufeyson.” Tabitha’s voice was soft as Loki led her out of the store, carrying the bag.

“You are welcome, Tabitha. I think you have shoes already that will go with this and your choker will look perfect with it. I’ll have someone come do your hair and make up the day of.” He eyed her as he put the dress in the trunk of the car. “Would you like to go to the bookstore?” Tabitha nodded excitedly and Loki kissed the top of her head. 

“I would very much like to go to the bookstore. I already finished the other books.”

Loki laughed. “I had noticed, little one. Come on.” They spent an hour at the bookshop while Tabitha picked out the books she wanted. Loki by her side, listening to her being excited over the books she picked out. He paid and then took her back to the car. “Are you excited for the party now that you have a dress, Tabitha?”

Tabitha looked over at him as he pulled off. “I’m a little nervous about it. Are you sure you want me to go?”

“Of course.” He smiled at her. “You’ll be gorgeous on my arm.”

~*~*~*

The day of the party arrived, and true to his word Loki had someone come to do her hair and makeup. Her red hair was curled and the makeup that the lady did accentuated her green eyes the most. Tabitha nervously dressed in the party dress, clipping the gold belt in place. The lady who was helping her smiled. “You look beautiful, miss.”

Tabitha gave a small smile and thanked her before turning to the heels she had been practicing wearing all week. They were four-inch black stilettos and she had been wobbly in them but now she could walk in them pretty decently. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into them and straightened the dress out. She looked at herself in the mirror and barely recognized who she was now.

Loki came in wearing a black suit with a black shirt and a black tie. He grinned when he saw her and turned her around. “Oh, Tabitha.”

“Do I look okay, Mr. Laufeyson?”

“You look more than okay. If we weren’t on a schedule, I’d take you right here.” He gave her a wolfish grin and kissed her bared shoulders before putting her choker on. “There, now you look like mine.” The emeralds seemed to stick out more with the black dress. Tabitha gave Loki a genuine smile and let him lead her out of the house. “You are going to be the standout tonight; I have a feeling.”

Tabitha laughed. “I doubt that, sir. I’m not _that_ attractive.”

“Mm, yes you are.” He placed a hand on her thigh as he drove to the hotel the event was being held at.

Tabitha grabbed it and clung to it, trying to hide her nerves about being at a party where she would have to rub elbows with people who were wealthier than she could ever dream. Loki squeezed her hand back. Once they arrived, Loki handed the car over to a valet and led Tabitha in. She looked around and gasped at how nice the hotel was. The hand that was clutching Loki’s elbow squeezed tighter and Loki chuckled softly.

Loki led her into the ballroom, and she took it all the people that were there. She stood quietly next to Loki as he was greeted by people and she was introduced as his date. Smiling she shook hands when prompted and tried to stay focused on what was happening in front of her and not wanting to run away to hide from the sheer amount of pressure she felt.

Loki leaned in after the fifth introduction and whispered, “You’re doing wonderful, little one.”

Tabitha gave him a shy smile. “I’m trying my best.” Tabitha looked away taking in the people who were beginning to dance while Loki talked to someone else.

“Mr. Laufeyson!” It was an American voice and Tabitha twitched a little turning almost excitedly to see who was also from America. She froze when she saw him. He was a couple inches shorter than Loki, but he looked like an All-American dream – all blue eyes and blonde hair. Tabitha recognized him immediately and her hand on Loki squeezed tighter. She snapped her head to Loki who was talking to him as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. The man turned to Tabitha and took her in, not recognizing her. Tabitha prayed he didn’t recognize her. “Oh, is this the new woman that I have heard has captured your affections?”

Loki laughed. He actually laughed; he couldn’t know. “Yes, this is Tabitha Martin.”

The mans eyes flitted over Tabitha. “Tabitha? What a beautiful name.” Tabitha froze, she didn’t know what to say. That was what he had said…no she mustn’t think of that. She knew Loki was watching her closely, but the panic was building in her. She swallowed hard and stuck her hand out to shake his hand. “I wonder if I can steal her for a dance, Mr. Laufeyson.”

Loki smiled. “Just a dance, yes.” Tabitha looked at Loki and shook her head. Loki pried her hand free and handed her over to the gentleman.

Tabitha saw Loki give her the “behave” stare and she swallowed hard, walking along side _him_.

Once they were out of earshot of Loki on the dance floor, he leaned in and whispered. “I remember you. Look how far you flew little bird. Not only did you get me out of debt, you’re making a really nice life for yourself.” Tabitha squeezed the hand she was holding harder than she meant, her nails digging in as he moved her around the dance floor. “I might have to use that for some leverage.”

Tabitha looked up at him, leverage? Loki said this was an event for _legit_ business. Why was he here? “Why are you here?” Tabitha felt the edge in her voice come through and winced when the hand on her waist tightened.

“I am here because I was invited. I’m back in Mr. Laufeyson’s good graces since I turned you over. Now I know why.” Tabitha let herself be moved through the motions of dancing, feeling like vomiting. She never thought she would see this man again and hearing that he was in Loki’s good graces made her want to take her shoe off and stab him with the heel. “Oh, don’t look so mad. I improved your life.”

He dipped her and Tabitha felt her anxiety getting greater. “You…you sold me.” She said in a hissed whisper.

“And I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” He turned her so she could see Loki watching with his intense ocean eyes. She knew she’d have to report back. “Just look at how the boss watches you.” Tabitha’s stomach flipped.

The song ended and Tabitha hissed under her breath, “Fuck you, Steve Rogers.”

He laughed again and walked her back to Loki. “Mr. Laufeyson, she was a delight, if a little untalkative.”

Loki looked at Tabitha, smiling. “She tends to be a shy one, Steve.” Tabitha watched as Steve walked away and then turned to Loki who was watching her curiously. “Little one, are you okay?”

“You told me this was a party for…”

“Ah, you do remember him. You want to spend some more time with him, perhaps?”

Tabitha looked at Loki shocked. “No, sir. I only want you; you know that.”

Loki smiled at her as if he had something else in mind and she wasn’t sure she was going to like it.


End file.
